Doctor Who: Rassilon's Wrath
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: This is the third installment in the trilogy starting with The Lemkin Factor. The first stories are necessary for understanding this one. Hard to write a description for it without ruining some of the first two so instead I'll just promise to try and make it a fun ride! The cover art work is my own and can be found with more on my deviantart, search for 'Lemkin Factor'.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Thank you all who has followed me this far!

IMPORTANT: I'd like to take a moment to restate the fact that I don't do sex scenes (I know officially ffnet doesn't allow it anyway, but I know it makes it onto this site despite that) and also to stress that when it comes to 'forced encounters' that is absolutely not happening, not even through inference. Although at some point it will probably make sense for the Valeyard's character to start down that path I promise that if River doesn't stop him the Valeyard will stop himself. I realize that telling you this at the start takes out some of the suspense and such from the story, however I don't want anyone to stop reading in fear that River is in that particular danger. She is in plenty of trouble and certainly playing with fire by staying with the Valeyard, but that's one fate I'm not interested in exploring beyond a 'close call'.

* * *

Doctor Who: Rassilon's Wrath

Prologue

River fluttered her eyes open as she woke gently. She had laid down on the cot in the cold cell. Since she had been left in a deep induced sleep by the Valeyard she reasoned that it would be best if she appeared to still be resting when he returned. River wasn't sure when she'd actually fallen asleep but she expected to wake to the same dank prison that she'd been trapped in. However the soft bed she was laying on, the rose scented air, and the warm amber light that greeted her told her that she had been moved.

A little disconcerted that she had been taken from the cell without waking River started to second guess her decision. Her sinking feeling was made worse when she realized that perhaps she just didn't remember being woken and moved. The Doctor had warned her that the Valeyard may muck with her memory further, but it hadn't changed her resolve to stay and keep track of the Valeyard. Sitting up River looked around at the lavishly decorated bedroom lit by dozens of flickering candles.

"Hopeless romantic..." River sighed "just like the Doctor."

Feeling a little nauseous River wrapped her arms over her stomach. The feel of her clothing was startling cold. Looking down River was stunned to find herself wearing an elegant gown covered in blood red sequins. A second look revealed that the dazzling sparkle was actually thousands of genuine rubies set in the fabric not sequins. Getting to her feet River walked over to the free standing full length mirror, the stones in the bodice of her dress flashing as she moved. The mirror revealed the beauty of the floor length dress and the woman wearing it despite the worried expression that stared back at her.

"I've made a terrible mistake."

River spent a moment looking for something less flashy to wear, but her options were the ruby dress or nothing. With 'nothing' certainly not being an option River went to the door, praying it wasn't locked. The door opened without protest and let her out into a lonesome hallway lit by glowing alcoves. River furrowed her brow as she noticed a line of rose petals on the floor that lead off to the left.

"Hopeless." River muttered.

Following the directions of the trail of petals River wove her way through what appeared to be a deserted five star hotel. Other than the swishing sound of her dress it was frighteningly quite. The roses eventually lead River to a stunning open floor ballroom with a vaulted ceiling that was dripping in cut crystal chandeliers. The far wall was all glass revealing that they were actually on some form of luxury space liner from the spectacular view of the Milky Way.

It took a moment for River to spot the Valeyard who was standing in front of the vast window staring out. She found her hearts suddenly pounding as he turned around to face her. He was wearing a perfectly tailored tuxedo with a tailed jacket. He had left the jacket unbuttoned to reveal the ruby studded vest that matched River's dress perfectly. Unlike the Doctor the Valeyard was distinctly missing any form of bow-tie or neckwear, but had rather left the top few buttons of the white silk shit undone. His face lit up when he spotted River in the ruby dress he had picked out for her.

"River." The Valeyard beamed. "Just in time."

"In time? In time for what?"

The Valeyard didn't answer, instead he sashayed his way over to River with an exaggerated swing to his narrow hips. Reaching her he spun around causing the tails of his jacket to flare as he finished with a flourish and a radiant smile. River managed a genuine chuckle and shook her head at the Valeyard's exuberance. She couldn't help but marvel at how perfectly the Valeyard seemed to mirror the Doctor's mannerisms.

"You are *ravishing*." The Valeyard announced proudly.

River yelped in surprise as the Valeyard suddenly wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand in the other. Pulling her into a far closer than standard Waltz position he gracefully lead River across the glassy surface of the spacious ballroom floor. It came as second nature to River to follow his lead as they danced their way towards the gigantic floor to ceiling window. For a moment she even had to remind herself who she was dancing with.

Once they were at the window the Valeyard twirled River around with enough momentum to make her a touch dizzy. He stopped her by putting his hands on either side of her hips. Facing the window with the Valeyard at her back River tried to turn around but he stopped her by wrapping his arms low around her waist. Pulling her against his chest the Valeyard continued to sway River to the slow beat of the music that only played in his own mind.

"So...where are we?" River asked casually.

"Shhhh," the Valeyard purred "just watch."

"What am I watching?"

"You'll see."

"Valeyard, Honey, we need to talk..."

"Talk later, hush, it's about to start."

"What is abo..."

River stopped midsentance as the Valeyard brushed her hair away from her shoulder and kissed her neck behind her ear. Her stomach churned sickeningly as the Valeyard kissed down the length of her neck. She closed her eyes and did her best to relax under the unwanted attentions of the Valeyard. She had known from the start that she was going to have to allow him close if she wanted to keep his trust, she just hadn't realized how difficult it was going to be to accept his touch. River never have any intention of letting him get any further than the kissing, but she had thought it would be easier to feign being comfortable with his lips against her skin and his hands wrapped around her waist. River jerked slightly as the Valeyard slipped one hand lower down across her hips.

"Still not comfortable with the new me?" The Valeyard asked in a hurt tone.

"I just need need more time. I'm sorry."

River relaxed as the Valeyard brought his hands into a less intimate embrace. She was thinking of a way to delicately change the subject to the Timonic Fusion Device when the view outside the window exploded in a spectacular spray of multi coloured light. River couldn't even gasp in surprise as she gapped at the show outside the thick glass. The Valeyard nuzzled against her neck as all of reality seemed to ripple and shimmer. When it over River struggled to find her voice.

"Wa...was that the...?"

"The the end of rules and the beginning of a new life."

"No, no you didn't... How? When?"

"I did it for you, for us." The Valeyard suddenly lowered his voice to a grow. "I am going to burn the Doctor's entire Universe...starting with the Earth and ending with...wait...no...where did that thought come from?"

River's fear turned to confusion as the Valeyard began to ramble. He held her tighter, almost painfully tight, as if someone was about to try and take her away from him. With her back pressed against his stomach she could feel him starting to tremble. He buried his face in her shoulder for a moment as he started panting for breath.

"Valeyard..."

"I would never hurt you, never, nothing and no one can make hurt you." The Valeyard spoke in a barely audible whisper. "I love you, you'll always be safe with me, always...I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not...I wouldn't..."

River's blood ran cold as she realized the Valeyard wasn't trying to convince her, he was trying to convince himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What was a second?

A second could be nothing.

A second could also be everything.

Love or hate, win or fail, life or death, these were the stakes that could hang in the balance during one second of time.

With a second of his life violently torn from him the Doctor fought to regain balance as Time itself seemed to be screaming at him. Laying on his side on the cold stone ground of the alien world he convulsively swallowed and gasped for breath against the thick vapour of regeneration energy that kept rising to the back of his throat. The destructive rewriting of a previously fixed point in his past was having a devastating effect on his present. At least that was his best guess as to what was tearing him apart.

"Doctor?" Amy whimpered. "What do I do? How can I help?"

The Doctor tried to respond, however he couldn't find his voice as he choked on the usually healing energy that had turned toxic. Amy was keeping him on his side, something Rory had taught her to keep victims of a medical crisis from filling their lungs with various fluids. It wasn't doing the Doctor much good though since the source of his distress radiated from his hearts and didn't follow the laws of gravity or even those of physics.

Closing his eyes the Doctor gave in to the swirling dizziness that stole his sense of what was reality and what was dream. With his life so closely tangled into the fabric of time he trembled with empathy pains from the massive explosion that was literally reshaping the way time worked. Regeneration was always painful, but it was bearable because unlike now it didn't tend to last very long. As the faulty process stretched on the tearing agony escalated without seeming to have any upper limit. With his voice silenced by the congesting energy that poured into his chest the Doctor couldn't even express to Amy just how much trouble he was in.

Under different circumstance the aftershock of the Timonic Fusion explosion may have just forced a normal regeneration. Ever since his unfortunate encounter with the Minyan the energy locked in his hearts no longer served its purpose properly and it seemed to be reacting violently to new order of the Universe. It had turned to a caner, like a once harmless cell that suddenly divided and expanded out of control, destroying everything in its path. The new tide washed him back and forth between life and death but never seemed to settle on either shore.

Feeling helpless Amy brushed the Doctor's disheveled hair out of his face as he weakly struggled against his sudden illness. He had been fine for the first few moments after the explosion, but then in midsentance he had collapsed like a puppet when the strings were cut. The Nova Diamond that he still wore was shining so brightly that Amy couldn't look directly at it even through the fabric of his shirt. The Doctor's skin had a distressing golden cast to it and he kept coughing up glittering swirls of the same bright energy. Amy panicked as the Doctor began shivering as though settling into hypothermia.

"Amy!"

Amy jerked her head up at the sound of River's voice and found her daughter rushing towards them. Amy didn't question River's ability to be outside the paradox protection of the TARDIS, she was just grateful to have some help. River knelt down in front of Amy and the Doctor and instantly slipped her hand under the Doctor's head and guided him to look up at her. Opening his eyes the Doctor tried to focus on River, but his eyes just rolled back to white as he convulsed.

"I'm here, Sweetie." River assured. "Just hold on."

"What's happening to him?"

"I don't know. However I do know the Timonic Fusion Device takes time and turns it into energy and taking even just a second of time out of the life of someone as entangled with the fabric of time as the Doctor clearly has consequences."

"What do we do?"

River didn't appear to have an answer. She ran her hand through the Doctor's sweat soaked hair as he continued to spasm and cough. When she pulled her hand away she noticed the bright trail of gold that followed her. Seeing the excess energy that was pouring into the Nova Diamond gave River an idea and she searched inside the Doctor's jacket where the Vale Blades still rested in the shoulder harness. River pulled out the blades and stared at them. Deteriorating as the seconds ticked by the Doctor began exhaling golden clouds with each laboured breath as his shaking became increasingly violent. River switched her grip on the blades so that she could more easily use them.

"River?" Amy questioned.

"According to legend the Valeyard, the real Valeyard, created these blades to steal regenerations from other Time Lords to increase his own regenerations past what Rassilon had allowed."

"So?"

"So too much of anything can turn deadly. Drink enough water and it will poison you." River pointed out. "The Nova Diamond is clearly over loading with his bio-force, I think the same thing is happening with the regeneration energy. I think it's poisoning him."

"And you think you can draw it out with the Vale Blades."

"I certainly hope so."

At River's request Amy stopped supporting the Doctor on his side and guided him to lay on his back. Seemingly senseless he jerked and clawed at the stone ground as he gulped for air. Take a deep breath herself River brought the daggers up and positioned the points against the Doctor's hearts. Amy held her breath as she watched River's eyes track back and forth between where she held the daggers and the Doctor's face, clearly hesitant to pierce him.

"River...are you sure about this?"

"No."

Before she could lose her nerve she raised the twin daggers up and slammed them down on the Doctor's chest. Arching his back the Doctor finally managed to cry out. River's breath hissed sharply across her teeth as a flood of searing energy lanced up her arms from her grip on the daggers and pounded into her own chest. Just as the Blades had spoken to her before they told her when to yank the sharp weapons back out. There was no blood staining the Doctor's white shirt as River drew out the daggers. The Nova Diamond instantly calmed and the golden cast to the Doctor's skin faded.

Feeling somewhat invigorated herself River shook her head and golden dust fell from her mass of curly hair. Amy looked anxiously between the Doctor and River as they recovered. The Doctor didn't open his eyes but he did moan in a rueful tone like someone waking after a heavy night of drinking. He reached up and gingerly touched at the holes in his shirt over his steadily beating hearts.

"Doctor?" River asked.

"If we could *not* do that again I would very much appreciate it." The Doctor complained. "Seriously, it's no fun."

"I kind of liked it." River teased.

The Doctor opened his eyes and gave River a concerned look before he smiled at her. He knew the more stressed she was the more likely she was to act just the oposite. Relieved to see him smile River put down the daggers so she could lean down and draw the Doctor into a somewhat awkward embrace. When she released him he sat up and gathered up the Vale Blades to place them back in the harness he wore. He got to his feet and helped River up and then Amy. Once up Amy took the opportunity to throw her arms around his neck in a warm hug.

"I'm okay, Amy." The Doctor assured.

"You keep saying that and it keeps not being very true."

"I'm working on it." The Doctor turned his attention to River. "What about you?"

"I feel good, maybe even a little too good."

"You took a tremendous risk leaving the TARDIS." The Doctor said in a lightly scolding tone.

"No. I saw the explosion from the open TARDIS door. I knew what it meant. What moment did you lose?"

"I thought we were going to have more time to stop him." The Doctor lamented rather than answer. "If I had known he was so close to completing the Timonic Fusion Device I would never have left your other self to watch over him. Actually I didn't think he was going to succeed in building one the first place."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how to build one."

"So how did he figure it out?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, and that worries me."

"What do we do now?" River asked. "Is this reversible?"

"I hope so." The Doctor sighed as he looked up at the haze that still shimmered across the night sky. "First we need to visit Earth."

"Earth?" Amy repeated.

"The explosion was closer to Earth than any other inhabited planet. Earth sort of hangs out in a lonely part of the galaxy."

"The Valeyard wouldn't destroy the Earth...would he?" Amy asked in horror.

The Doctor's only response was a worried expression that didn't help put Amy at ease in the slightest. After glancing at the night sky again he simply turned towards the path that would lead them back to the TARDIS. River took Amy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before they followed after the Doctor.

Walking at a brisk pace in front the Doctor kept glancing up at the sky and the rainbow shimmer. Each time that he did Amy could see his jaw line tighten a little more. By the time they were half way back to the TARDIS he looked like he was gnashing his teeth together. She was just about to remind him that the Valeyard's actions weren't his fault when the Doctor came to a dead stop and then took a step back.

Amy was going to ask what was wrong when she spotted the problem for herself. Just off to the left about two hundred yard in front of them was a large dark shape that was moving in the trees with jerking motions. As the clouds moved away from the bright moon the beast became more defined. A terrifying twenty foot long serpent like creature with membranous wings and four praying mantis type legs was writhing on the ground. Its long slender tail ended in a scythe hook that splintered any tree it came in contact with. It looked like it was trying to stand on its awkward legs and failing. The Doctor put his arms out to block River and Amy from stepping forward even though neither one of them was planing on getting closer to the creature.

"What is that?!" Amy hissed in a whisper.

"It's a Reaper," the Doctor replied in a grave tone "they live in the Vortex, they don't enter the regular Universe unless there is something here that they want."

"What does it want?"

"It wants me." River answered quietly.

"What's?" Amy asked.

"Reapers eat temporal paradoxes." River explained.

"That is not going to happen." The Doctor growled as stalked off towards the massive creature. "Get back to the TARDIS while I distract it."

"Doctor, wait..." River protested.

The Reaper snapped its angular head in River's direction at the sound of her slightly raised voice. The beast screeched terribly from the large toothy mouth that was set in the centre of its chest. Thrashing its scythe shaped tail it flailed its wings in an attempt to get airborne to take chase. It scrambled to turn its sinuous body and squealed again as it came crashing towards them.

"Run!" The Doctor cried.

This time River didn't have to be convinced, she grabbed Amy's wrist and took off through the dense forest to the right to try and loop up towards the TARDIS was parked. The Doctor faced the creature without any particular plan in mind other than slowing it down to give River a chance to out run it. There was nothing in the Universe that the Doctor knew of that could hurt a Reaper, but he wasn't going to let it pass without a fight. Trying to look confident in his ability to stop the indestructible Reaper the Doctor stood tall and brandished the sonic at it as though it were a proper weapon.

"Stop!" The Doctor barked. "I am a Time Lord and I *order* you back to the Vortex. Leave before...uh...before it's too late."

The Doctor knew it was pointless to verbally threaten a Reaper which was why he hadn't been able to come up with a proper consequence for it disobeying him. He held his ground as the Reaper charged towards him. The usually graceful creature slammed into several trees as it bared down on him. When the Reaper was on him the Doctor was forced to move to the side. The Reaper had no interest in him and barreled past in his pursuit for River. Not sure what else to do the Doctor grabbed onto its long thin tail as it passed and dug his heels into the forest floor as hard as he could.

The Reaper easily yanked the Doctor off his feet and took him along for the ride as it finally managed to take to the sky. If the deadly creature wasn't currently trying to run down River the Doctor felt he may actually enjoy the rare chance to fly on the tail of a Reaper. The trip didn't last long as the Reaper quickly gained on River and Amy. The Doctor cried out a warning as the winged creature swooped down.

The Reaper had the chance to attack River but instead he past over her and then slammed into the ground a few yards in front of her and gouged a long furrow into the ground as it came to a stop. The Doctor was flicked from the Reaper's tail and landed tumbling across the leaf litter floor of the forest. He jumped to his feet and looked around desperately for River and Amy. They were running towards him and he held out his hand for River to take when she reached him.

Once River had his hand the Doctor was ready to continue the race to the TARDIS when the Reaper made a bone chilling mournful call. He risked looking over at the Reaper where it had crashed landed and realized that it wasn't able to get back up. Its heavy breath could be heard rushing in and out of its oddly place jaws. Sensing that Reaper was dying the Doctor risked stepping closer.

Despite the fact that he motioned for them to stay where they were River and Amy followed him. Seeing their approach the Reaper tried to raise its head up, but it didn't have the strength. Its toothy jaw drooled a golden light the way they did when they were going to attack, but it was in no shape to fight. The Reaper made a few guttural sounds before it relaxed completely. The Doctor just stared at dead carcass of what should be an immortal creature. River stepped up and took the Doctor's hand again.

"What did it say?" River asked knowing the Doctor knew its language.

"'Please, help us, the stream holds the key.'."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"I didn't expect a Reaper to have a word for 'please'." River noted.

"They don't, it's a loose translation."

"Why would a Reaper think you would help it?" River asked confused. "Reapers and Time Lords have always been enemies."

"She wasn't speaking to me, River. She was talking to you."

"Me? How do you know?"

"She called you by name."

"What?"

"Reapers don't have a word for 'river', the closest thing they have is 'stream'."


	3. Chapter 2

Happy 50th Doctor! Fan squeal!

* * *

Chapter Two

_'Doctor, please, where are you? My son needs you, he is suffering! I can't do this, I told you I wouldn't be able to to this! Please, please, help him, he doesn't deserve this kind of life...no one does.'_

The Valeyard jerked awake with Aleena's mournful voice still ringing in his mind. It infuriated him that he kept hearing her cries for help when it was the Doctor's responsibility to deal with her. Finding himself laying on a stone floor the Valeyard sat up and looked around in confusion. He did not remember returning to the abandoned world where the Doctor had abandoned the Minyan, however he instantly recognized the large bedroom in the palace where he had first brought River when he separated her Timeline. Just like the Doctor he could never seem to reach the world at a time when Aleena was there, he always ended up hundreds of thousands of years in the past.

"You cry to me, but I couldn't help you even if I wanted to." The Valeyard muttered bitterly. "It's the Doctor's doing, it must be. I don't know how or why but he's forsaken you and locked me out of your time. You will always be alone, your son will always be in pain. I hate the Doctor for it as much as you must. I...I miss you."

The Valeyard shook his head at his last words. He didn't know why his hearts became so heavy when his thoughts turned to Aleena. He knew he should despise her, but he didn't, in fact he longed to see her again, he wanted to help her. Part of him had hoped that in the new Universe laws after the explosion that he would be able to circumvent whatever kept him from her, but it didn't. Aleena would never get a response for her daily cries for help.

Getting to his feet the Valeyard noted that he was still wearing the tuxedo with the ruby vest that he had changed into for the showing of the Timonic Fusion device explosion. The Valeyard had been dragged through time unwillingly before, but this was the first time that there was a major gap in his memory about having done so. Annoyed that he had been taken from River during what was supposed to be a romantic evening the Valeyard took a breath to prepare for a jump into the Vortex.

A splash of colour on the far wall caught the Valeyard's attention that caused him to pause. Turning to face the floor to ceiling design messily drawn in red chalk on the wall the Valeyard took a fearful step back. The Seal of Rassilon was unmistakable even if it had been scrawled out in a shaky hand. The Valeyard stared at the symbol, transfixed by it as he rubbed his fingertips together, feeling the gritty chalk on his hands but not making the connection between his own hand and the drawing. Looking at the Seal the Valeyard's desire to tear into everything the Doctor loved seized his hearts.

An uncontrollable flood of vengeful ideas assaulted his senses and physically dropped him to his knees. When those thoughts turned to River crying in pain at his touch his rage degraded into terror. Carding his hands into his hair he pulled at it until the pain helped him erase the images of River begging him to stop hurting her. A familiar dark laughter echoed in his mind as he battled to rein in his violent thoughts.

"Stop it! Stop!" The Valeyard screamed frantically. "Leave me alone!"

The Valeyard jumped to his feet and took an aggressive step forward to rub the Seal off the wall. Before he could get to the wall he suddenly found himself back in the dusty halls of Alkinar prison outside the cell where he had left River. He spun around, expecting to be attacked, but he was alone. The Valeyard held his breath for a moment, trying to listen for the laughter that had mocked him before, but everything was still and silent.

Once he was assured that he was alone he pushed up the sleeve of his tuxedo up and unbuckled the thick leather band that he wore over the sonic crystal that he kept nestled in the open flesh. Although the wound could not heal he had messily stitched it closed himself this time. The crystal was too precious to him to be kept anywhere else. He could not risk it being lost or stolen and under his skin was the only place he felt it could be safe.

The Valeyard wasn't even sure what had driven him to covet the crystal to begin with, but now it held all the power of the Timonic Fusion Device as well as being his key into and out of the Vortex. The Valeyard carefully inspected the stitched together flesh, he concentrated on the crystal to make it softly glow in its gory prison to make sure the crystal still lay intact beneath. Everything seemed to be in place so he snugged the thick leather band back down around his wrist.

There was a distinctly foul smell in the air and the Valeyard walked a few cells down and glanced in at the rotting corpses of the three men who had tried to kill River. When he had returned for her he had smelled the smoke on her and he had quickly found the three men who also reeked of smoke still locked in the cell where Amy had left them. He had pried the truth from them and once he had it he tore their lives from them. The Valeyard had no remorse for the violent deaths they had suffered at his hand.

The Valeyard suddenly spun in place when he could have sworn he'd heard whispering voices. However once again the only thing that greeted him was silence. Finding himself still alone he shook his head to clear it. He had some unfinished business at Alkinar and as long as he was here he might as attend to it.

The Valeyard purposefully slipped into the Vortex and snapped back into the cell block where the Realtor and the others had hung the Doctor in a misguided attempt to kill him. The Realtor was now suspended from the same noose that he had slung around the Doctor's neck. Although he had the relative comfort of being held up by his wrists. With his head bowed the Realtor's breath was shallow and ragged. He had long since given up on trying to support himself on his toes that just barely scraped the floor. The days of suspension had started to separate his shoulders causing him to moan delusionaly as a muscle spasm started him swaying slightly.

The Valeyard stepped up and slipped his hand under the Realtor's jaw causing him to jolt violently and then scream in renewed pain from the motion. The Valeyard gave him a moment to calm and then guided the exhausted Realtor to look at him. It was clear that he had spend a good deal of time slipping in and out of consciousness and it took the Realtor a moment to truly focus. Once he recognized the Valeyard his ice blue eyes opened wide in fear and he uselessly struggled to free his wrists causing the closed abrasions under his bindings to reopen and drip fresh blood down his arms.

The Valeyard waited patiently for the Realtor to stop fighting and to give him his full attention. Eventually the Realtor gave in and searched the Valeyard's expression for any hint of mercy. He did glance briefly at the extravagant tuxedo that the Valeyard was wearing with a confused expression, but he clearly had more important things to wonder and worry about.

"Please...let me go." The Realtor begged. "Doctor, please, above all things you are a creature of mercy and forgiveness."

"Is that what you think?" The Valeyard asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"It's what I know."

A tight lipped smile pulled across the Valeyard's face for a moment. He leaned in and pressed his cheek against the Realtor's so that he could bring his lips close to the Realtor's ear. The Realtor trembled and tears slipped down his face as the Valeyard's hot breath brushed his cold skin. The Valeyard held the intimate contact for a moment before speaking.

"You don't know me very well." The Valeyard whispered.

"Please..."

The Valeyard pulled back and pressed his fingertips against the Realtor's temple. The Realtor stiffened and screamed as the Valeyard burdened him with some of his own memories of being tortured. It actually eased some of the Valeyard's own pain to share his constant nightmare with another and he had a hard time pulling away. When he did the Realtor was left shaking uncontrollable, jerking on the cloth rope that held him like a fish caught on a line.

"I'll be back later to give you another taste of the what a merciless creature the Doctor can truly be."

"You...you said I would regret it if I hung you, and you're right I *do* regret it!" The Realtor spat in rage.

"Really? What do you regret most?"

"Not stabbing you through the hearts and setting your corpse on fire instead!"

"That would have been a lot more effective." The Valeyard agreed with a thoughtful nod. "Shame you learned your lesson too late."

"You had best kill me now, Doctor! If I get free..."

"No one knows you're here. I've sent the rest back to Stormcage already. Even if I cut you down right now you'd still starve to death isolated and alone."

"If you are determined that I die then just kill me!"

"I'd rather you suffer. Good bye, Realtor."

"No! Doctor! DOCTOR!"

The Valeyard stepped back with a bright smile and a wave before vanishing into the Vortex. He reappeared in a large office with ultra-mahogany flooring, golden floor to ceiling book-shelving stuffed with leather bound tomes, pure Altrininum marble desk, and the plushest leather chair the Valeyard had ever seen. Every inch of the office was designed to impress and it worked. Humming cheerfully to himself the Valeyard circled around the immense desk and sat down in the leather chair.

"Ooo, that is nice." The Valeyard said to himself as he bounced a bit on the chair. "I might have to steal this."

Getting back to the reason he had come here the Valeyard pulled a piece of gold trimmed paper that was sitting on the desk towards himself. Picking up an ivory and silver pen he scrawled a quick note on the paper. Just as he was about to fold the note in half the double doors to the office swung open and the Realtor's right hand man stepped in. The large man stared at the Valeyard with his jaw momentarily dropped in shock.

"You!" The man snarled distastefully.

"Oh...hello." The Valeyard greeted as he got to his feet. "This is embarrassing."

"What?" The man asked a bit taken aback by the Valeyard's casual tone.

"I didn't want you knowing it was me leaving you the note as to where your employer is."

"You know where the Realtor is?" The man asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I need you to rescue him. You see I'm very interested in making the Realtor a mortal enemy of the Doctor's."

"But...aren't *you* the Doctor?" He asked confused.

"Yes and no." The Valeyard shrugged. "Anyway, the Realtor is in Alkinar prison."

"Alkinar?"

"Yes. I've been torturing him for a week. Knowing him and his penchant for revenge once he's free he will make it his life's mission to make the Doctor's life miserable."

"I...uh...don't understand. Why would you want that?"

"Because with the Doctor busy dealing with the Realtor that will leave me free to spend some quality time with River. And who knows? I might get lucky and the Realtor might actually succeed in killing him this time. Fits in with that whole two birds and one stone thing. Never mind, my motives aren't important."

"You're insane, properly insane."

"Noted."

The Valeyard came around the desk and approached the Realtor's understudy. Despite the man's muscular build he backed away in fear of the Valeyard. Using a Vortex slip to instantly bring himself to the man the Valeyard lashed out and pressed his hand against the side of the man's head.

"Wha..." The man stopped as he suddenly screamed.

"I'm sorry, I know it's painful. But I have to erase your memory. If you tell the Realtor that 'the Doctor' was the one who told you where to find him he'll know something is up. The Realtor isn't stupid. He can't know it was me who arranged to have him rescued...which mean I can't have you knowing."

When the Valeyard was done the man dropped to the floor completely senseless. Casually going back over to the desk the Valeyard picked up the note that he had written. He tossed the gilded paper down onto his victim's chest so that he'd be sure to find it when he woke. The note simply read: 'Realtor, Alkinar Prison, send help'. With the current timing the Realtor would have another day to hang around thinking of what he would do if free. The Valeyard looked down at the note and smiled.

"Have fun with your new playmate, Doctor."


	4. Chapter 3

NOTE: I swear I'll think up a proper plot and direction for this story any minute now...honest.

* * *

Chapter Three

"That can't be good."

River stared down at her palms that were streaked with tiny gold spirals. She had noticed the marks once they had returned to the safety of the TARDIS after having left the dead Reaper behind. When she ran a finger along her palm the gold scattered and swirled angrily under her skin. The more she stirred the patterns the more the phantom wound in her shoulder flared. It had been better after her failed regeneration, but now this new dose of energy from the Doctor was reopening it. She wasn't paying much attention to where the Doctor was at work at the console with Amy and didn't hear him call her name.

"River?" The Doctor repeated a bit louder.

"Yes, Love?" River replied as she slipped her hands into her pockets and turned to face him.

"Something wrong?"

"No." River lied.

The Doctor eyed River suspiciously for a moment. River just smiled brightly at him. She didn't want him knowing about the effect the Vale Blade was having on her in case she needed to do it again. The Doctor took a breath to say something but he seemed to think twice and just sighed. Amy came up to stand next to the Doctor.

"Are we here, are we back on Earth?" Amy asked.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. "But I don't know if it's safe to open the door, it was a lot harder to get the TARDIS here than it should have been. She didn't want to come here and usually she has good reason for not taking me where I want to go."

"I'll go first." River volunteered.

Before the Doctor could protest River turned and headed for the door. She opened the door and cautiously looked out. It was a bright sunny day in Leadworth where the Doctor had landed the TARDIS in Amy and Rory's backyard. River fearlessly stepped outside and looked around. The sky was cloudless and the air was still, but it certainly felt like a normal day. She looked back into the TARDIS where the Doctor and Amy were waiting and shrugged, a move she instantly regretted but managed to turn her wince into a smile.

"Seems okay." River announced.

"It's awfully quite." Amy remarked as she followed the Doctor outside.

"It's always quiet in Leadworth...one of the reasons I can't stand it."

"Doctor!" Amy and River both admonished.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused. "Amy, if it wasn't so dull here you wouldn't feel the need to keep running off with me. Speaking of which let's go. Now that we know everything her is fine we should see if River and the Valeyard are at any of the coordinates that we agreed on."

Amy nodded and was just about to follow River and the Doctor back inside the TARDIS when something caught her eye through the glass patio door.

"Rory!" Amy cried happily.

"What?" The Doctor asked looking over his shoulder.

Amy was already at the patio door when the Doctor caught sight of something that was painfully out of place in the overly tranquil back yard scene.

"Amy, wait! Stop!"

Amy didn't pay any attention to the Doctor as she raced inside. The Doctor took off after her with River right behind him. Rory was inside in the den sitting on the couch with a somewhat blank expression in his unfocused eyes. Amy called out to him again but got no response. She had almost reached him when the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her back a few steps.

"Don't touch him!"

"Doctor, what is wrong with you? Let me go. Rory..."

"Amy, he can't hear you. Look closer."

With her heart racing Amy stopping fighting the Doctor for her freedom and looked to Rory. When she realized that Rory still hadn't moved her stomach twisted in a knot. Rory was sitting on the couch as still as a statue, his chest wasn't even rising and falling from breath. The Doctor released her when it was clear that she wasn't going to try to touch her still husband.

"Wha...what's wrong with him?"

"He's frozen in time, I fear that it's probably a world wide problem. Radiation from the explosion. There was a bird outside trapped in mid-flight. I should have noticed the time stop sooner, but honestly I was more concerned about another Reaper coming for River."

"Rory..." Amy whimpered as she reached out to him.

"No, don't touch him, I'm not exactly sure what will happen to either of you if you do."

"What are we going to do?"

"It'sokay,Amy,theDoctorwillthinkofsomething." River said in an unnatural quick cadence. "AtleastnowweknowwhereRoryis."

"River, why are you talking so fast?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"I'mnottalkingfast,Doctor,you'retalkingslow."

The Doctor furrowed his brow and stared at River for a moment before a terrifying realization struck him.

"We have to get out of here." The Doctor said urgently as he took Amy's wrist. "We have to get out of here *now*!"

"But Rory..."

"We'll be no help to him or anyone if we get stuck here." The Doctor informed as he dragged Amy away. "River, go, just run!"

Amy was surprised to see that River was already at the back door, having made it there in just the blink of an eye. She turned and returned to them in an actual blur of motion. She circled them frantically as the Doctor picked up the pace towards the back door.

"It's getting worse." The Doctor fretted. "River, get back to the TARDIS!"

River tried to speak to them but her voice sounded like a squealing tape on fast forward. Her every motion was as rushed and jerky as the flight of a hummingbird.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked alarmed.

"It's not her, it's us."

"Us?"

"We're slowing down, Amy, the radiation is grinding time to a stop for us, but it isn't affecting River." The Doctor explained as he lead her into the backyard. "Relative to one another we are at a normal pace, but from River's perspective we are barely moving."

"What do we do?"

"Hopefully we can make it back to the TARDIS before we freeze completely."

Amy didn't understand exactly what the Doctor was talking about. As far as she was concerned they were at a dead run and the TARDIS was only a few meters away. As they reached the TARDIS the door seemed to just vanish rather than properly swing open. Dashing through the door the Doctor skidded to a stop and panted for breath as though having just narrowly escaped death. Not feeling the same kind of urgency Amy just looked around for River. River was behind them at door and rushed up to them with a worried expression.

"Amy! Doctor!" River cried in relief. "Are you okay?"

"How long did it take us to get here?" The Doctor asked. "How much time did we lose?"

"Doctor, are you mental?" Amy asked seriously. "It didn't take more than a minute."

"Amy," River smiled sadly "you and the Doctor have been running for three days."

"What?"

"Three days isn't so bad." The Doctor said as he consulted his watch. "I was afraid it was going to take weeks."

"Doctor, we have to go back for Rory." Amy insisted.

"Rory is safe, he is frozen in time nothing can happen to him...literally."

"Why didn't it effect me?" River asked.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor pulled out the sonic and quickly scanned River and consulted the read out. "River, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Your Lindos levels are off the scale."

"What's a lindo?" Amy asked.

"It's a hormone that triggers regeneration." The Doctor stepped closer to River and looked her over. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better."

"Then why are you wearing those gloves?"

Amy hadn't even noticed the change in River's outfit that had occurred during their journey that had taken three day or three minute depending on how she thought about it. River looked down at the elbow length silk gloves that she'd pulled on with a guilty expression. When the Doctor reached out to pull one of them off she peaceful held her arm out. Amy gasped sharply as River's skin was revealed. Her hands were covered in crisscrossing lines and spirals of gold that trailed up her arms before fading out just before her elbows. The Doctor gently traced one of the marks on the back of her hand and it flared brightly causing River's breath to hiss across her teeth.

"Does it hurt?" The Doctor asked as he released her.

"Only when you touch it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You have enough to worry about."

"I wish you'd stop trying to save me from myself." The Doctor growled. "Even if you have the best intentions, you're going about it the wrong way. Lying to someone isn't the same as protecting them."

"This coming from the Lord of Liars?" River said defensively.

"River..."

"Concentrate on fixing the Universe, Doctor, then you can work on saving me."

"River, you've got it backwards."

"Doctor..."

"The Valeyard's warning, the Reaper's last words, the fact that you aren't affected by the Timonic Radiation, it all points to the idea that if we lose you, we lose the Universe."

"Careful with talk like that, Doctor." River smiled. "I'm going to start getting an ego to rival your own if you keep telling me the Universe depends on me."

"It does, I know it does. I don't know what the lock is yet, but I'm certain you are the key."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hello? Anyone? This thing can't be flying itself."

River knocked on the closed sliding doors that she felt should lead to the control bridge. Getting no response she tore the access panel off the wall and started working on the wiring to override the lock. Shortly after the Timonic explosion the Valeyard had suddenly developed that same blue glow across his chest that River had seen back on Dakari's world. Seconds later he had vanished. He had demonstrated that he could willfully travel through time, but it appeared that he didn't always have control.

An hour later the Valeyard had not returned and River had grown anxious of just waiting. Stalking the halls of the vast star cruiser for the past few hours River hadn't come across another living soul. It was more than a little disconcerting to be alone on the glittering new ghost ship. Hoping that there was at least a crew River finally triggered the bridge door override. The doors slid open and revealed a state of the art fully automated system running the ship. There were places for a crew to sit if they wanted to, but it was instantly clear that the vast bridge could handle itself.

"Great." River sighed.

Stepping onto the computerized bridge River looked over the various screens and read out to try and figure out where she was. Finding her coordinates not so far from Earth her stomach twisted at the thought that the explosion may have destroyed her parent's home. She looked out the view finder at the still shimmering rainbow effect that distorted the stars.

"No, no he wouldn't have." River assured herself. "If he loves me, he loves them, he wouldn't harm the Earth."

River wished she could sound more sure of herself. For all she knew the Valeyard had decimated billions in his misguided attempt to save her from her future. In a burst of rage and fear fueled energy River slammed her fists against the glass interface with enough force to crack it. She stared down at the spiderweb pattern unsure of who she was more angry with: the Valeyard or herself.

_'He was never truly looking to trick you.'_

The Doctor's words rang in River's head and made her realize that it truly was herself that she was angry with. Looking back she could see the Valeyard's erratic behaviour so clearly. She should have known months before that something was wrong. Even if certain memories had been tampered with that didn't change most of what had happened, it didn't change the fact that she had enjoyed her time with the Valeyard. More than enjoyed, looking back on it she recalled thinking that she'd never been happier. The Valeyard's question to her that River had never answered returned to her thoughts as though he was standing beside her asking once again:

_'Haven't I been everything you *ever* wanted? Haven't I been everything the Doctor *never* was?'_

"Yes." River admitted quietly to herself.

Brushing away tears River wanted more than anything to be furious with the Valeyard for showing her a version of the Doctor that she secretly longed for. A Doctor who's only thoughts were of and for her. She knew it was a childish, and more over a selfish fantasy that had ended in the entire laws of Time being violently rewritten, but she couldn't lie to herself about the fact that it had been exhilarating to be the centre of someone's Universe. Particularly someone like him. She had to share the Doctor with the rest of Time and Space, she never had to share the Valeyard, and she hated how much she had reveled in that.

"But look what happens when such a powerful creature fixates..." River looked out over the Timonic radiation that seemed to still be spreading. "I never really understood, Doctor, I always told you I did, but I never really understood why it was so important that we keep a certain distance between us. I see it now. You weren't afraid of what I would do if I loved you too much, you were afraid of what you might do if you did."

Feeling heavy hearted River tried to push thoughts of mistakes of the past out of her mind and focus on what mattered right now. She knew the Valeyard must be the key to reversing the damage that the Timonic Fusion Device had done since he was the only one who truly understood it.

"Assuming it can be undone."

Leaving the bridge River headed back towards the ballroom where the Valeyard had vanished. She was a little vexed by the continuous swishing of the ruby studded dress, but there wasn't anything she could do about her clothing at the moment. As time passed it was becoming increasingly alarming that the Valeyard hadn't returned. He should have been able to return seconds after he left with his control over the Vortex. Before River made it back to the ballroom a blood curdling scream rang out through the previously silent halls.

Even distorted in pain River easily recognized it as the Valeyard's voice seeing as how it mimicked the Doctor's so perfectly. The tortured voice repeated it's wailing call that twisted a knot in River's stomach and turned her blood ice cold. She didn't like hearing the Valeyard scream anymore than the Doctor. Gathering up the shirt of the heavy long dress River ran through the richly decorated lounge area she was in towards the source of the cries. Coming to a large set of double doors River slammed her palm against them causing the automatic sensor to trigger and slide them open.

Beyond the door was a large open lounge area with a glass dome above that showed the tecnicolour sky. The Valeyard was sprawled out on the plush carpet writhing in agony with his hands clawing at his glowing chest. River ran to his side and dropped down to her knees next to him. She put her hands over his to try and calm him. The Valeyard twisted under her touch and screamed again, tears streamed from the corners of his eyes. Even though he wasn't who he'd pretended to be, even though he'd destroyed something between her and and her true love, seeing the Valeyard in pain still broke River's heart.

"Look at me, Sugar, look at me."

"Ri...River..."

"I'm here."

"Why does it still hurt? Why does it hurt like I'm back on that table!"

"I don't know." River said honestly as she ran her fingers though his hair.

"River, make it sto..."

The Valeyard broke down again into incoherent wailing as the spiral pattern in his chest flared brighter. River continued to try and calm the Valeyard as he gasped for breath. Shivering in the throws of his mysterious aliment he lost the ability to speak or even focus. He arched his back and screeched in an inhuman voice. River held him close as he struggled to control the energy that was tearing at him.

In time his wracking tremors subsided and so did the glow in his chest. For a while he just laid in River's lap and panted. When he was ready River helped him sit up as he took a few slow deep breaths. The Valeyard looked around as a few stray tears slipped down his face. River tensed slightly as the Valeyard pulled her into a powerful embrace. Although she didn't like to see him in pain it was still awkward to have him displaying his affection for her.

"Is this punishment?" The Valeyard whimpered through his fading tears. "Do I deserve this pain?"

"No, of course you don't."

"Maybe I do..." The Valeyard moaned.

"No one deserves this, you least of all." River said honestly.

"Everywhere I go...death follows."

"No, it doesn't." River said gently. "Let me help you."

"You have helped me, more than you'll ever know."

"But it isn't enough. You need something more, you need..."

"What?" The Valeyard asked darkly. "A 'Doctor'?"

"Honestly, yes."

"You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?"

"It really isn't." River took a deep breath. "I think it's time you were told something, something that's going to be hard to hear."

"What are you talking about?"

The Valeyard turned his whole attention on her with an anxious look. River hesitated to reveal what she knew about his true nature. She found herself hating to lie to the Valeyard, hating to see him blame himself for the Doctor's past, hated to watch him love her. River wanted to tell him the truth, but the desperate look in his eyes told her the time wasn't right. Besides there was damage to be undone to the Universe before undoing the damage to the Valeyard.

"River?"

"Never mind, it's nothing...tell me more about the new shimmer in the night sky."

"That's old news, River." The Valeyard chuckled. "I've got something much bigger planned now."

"Bigger? What is it?"

"It's a surprise, that's what it is."


	6. Chapter 5

NOTE: I hope you are all still enjoying! This story is not writing itself as easily as Civil War, but I'm bound and determined to champion it. Giggle.

* * *

Chapter Five

The Doctor looked out on the crystalline world that stretched out before him with its translucent out croppings and deep purple sky. It was one of River's many favourite worlds and the last place they had to cheque to see if River had managed to talk the Valeyard into taking her so that she could exchange information with the Doctor.

The first world the Valeyard himself had made an appearance and the Doctor had hoped that he would do something similar on the other three meeting places he and River had agreed on. However after waiting a full day it was clear that neither one of them had been here or had any plans of doing so.

Staring at the orange sunset the Doctor was lost in dark thoughts of River's fate at the Valeyard's hand. She said he'd been gentlemanly before, but the Doctor wasn't sure how long that would last. If she had as much control over him as she thought she would have been able to talk him into visiting this spot. River stepped up next to the Doctor and wrapped her silk glove covered arms around his waist. As long as she had a protective layer the golden marks now on her hands didn't seem to bother her, or at least she wasn't admitting to it if they did.

"It's not your fault, Doctor."

"I should never have left you at Alkinar in the first place."

"I doubt you had much of a choice." River said knowingly. "I tend to get what I want when you're concerned. Getting me to leave would have been impossible if I truly felt I needed to stay."

"You can be stubborn." The Doctor agreed.

"Just like you."

River's teasing tone forced the Doctor to smile. When it looked like he was going to continue to stare out at the deserted alien landscape River guided the Doctor to come back inside. Amy was sitting on the bottom step of the console dais with her eyes locked on the floor at her feet with a vacant look. Breaking away from River the Doctor walked up and joined Amy on the stairs. When she didn't turn to look at him the Doctor leaned his shoulder against Amy's.

"It's going to be okay, Amy. I will find a way to get Rory back to you."

"I know." Amy tried to force a smile. "I just miss him."

"And even frozen in time I know he misses you too. You found a good man with Rory."

"Really? I always got the feeling that you felt I could do better than Rory, better than Leadworth."

"At first I did, but I was wrong. I'm not wrong often so when I am I tend to be devastatingly wrong."

Amy managed a more genuine smile this time. When she noticed the worried look that the Doctor was still giving her she wrapped her arm over his shoulders and pulled him closer for a quick kiss to the temple. Clearly feeling better the Doctor smiled brightly at Amy. She knew how much her forgiveness meant to him and blaming him for Rory's current situation wasn't going to do any one any good.

"What do we do next?" Amy asked.

"I think we need to find a way of getting the Valeyard's attention." River suggested as she joined the pair.

"I wish I had more proof that he is actually Aleena's son first. Clearly even he doesn't remember where exactly he came from. If I could find out what kind of person he was before he decided that he was the Valeyard it would help me understand what's happening now. I need to talk to Aleena."

"But you said you were locked out of her world." Amy noted.

"What did you just say?" The Doctor asked with a sudden gasp.

"What? Locked out?"

"Yes! Agh!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed as he smacked his own forehead with the heel of his palm. He jumped to his feet in excitement and raced over to one of the cupboards. "I can be *so* very slow! That's why the TARDIS can't get back to Aleena's new world!"

"Wait, what?"

"The ship, the Minyan ship that we towed into orbit to relocate the Minyan. That ship spent a considerable amount of time next to the Universes most powerful Time Lock, it was even struck and absorbed that energy which was what all that blue lighting was about, more than that the whole thing got dragged through the Vortex twice without any shielding. That's why I haven't been able to get back!"

"I don't understand."

"The Minyan ship is acting like a Time Lock device, and that is excellent news!" The Doctor exclaimed as he tore through the cupboard.

"How is that 'excellent'?"

"Because now that I know what it is, I can get around it. It's not like a proper Time Lock, with a few teaks I can break through. I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"So, we can go back to Aleena before the Valeyard is ever even born?" Amy asked hopefully. "You can erase your memories from her baby right from the start."

"Ah, well, no." The Doctor admitted as he paused his search and turned back to face Amy and River. "That would create a severe paradox, so much has happened that if we just go back and try to make it unhappen then we won't find ourselves at the point where we need to go back and make it unhappen to start with."

"But I thought the Universe accepted paradoxes now." Amy looked over at River.

"Just because it accepts them doesn't mean we should go running around creating more of them all willy nilly." The Doctor explained waving his hands about.

"Particularly not since we hope to undo the paradox stabilizing factor which will be a lot harder the more paradoxes there are in the Universe." River added.

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded. "Besides the time shift is worse than just being paradoxical, changing the past now no longer changes the future. Time is sealed. Changing the past now simply creates a pocket alternate reality, and if we start forming too many pockets in time the whole thing will eventually collapse in on itself."

"How likely is that to happen?" Amy asked in alarm.

"Fortunately there aren't very many time aware species out there." The Doctor remarked as he continued his search and came up with a thick leather band that held a Vortex Manipulator. "With only a handful of time travelers the effects should take a while to build up."

"So each time we go some place we are causing more damage?"

"If we interfere, yes." The Doctor confirmed as he secured the Manipulator on his wrist. "Which is why I'm going to go visit Aleena alone and in observation mode."

"You have a mode for that?" River asked skeptically. "Sweetie, 'stealth' and 'subtly' have never been your strong points."

"I can use the Vortex Manipulator to stay a second out of phase with everyone else and that will render me invisible and inaudible."

"You're going to make yourself sick." River warned.

"Sick?" Amy repeated.

"Yeah, it's not fun being out of phase, but nothing I can't handle for a short trip."

"What should we do?" Amy asked as she got to her feet.

"Stay here."

The Doctor had been mucking with the buttons on the Manipulator and he tweaked it further with the help of the sonic. It wasn't going to be an exact method of travel, but it should work well enough to get him within a few weeks of where he wanted to go. Before he was able to set the final code River walked up and stopped him. She leaned in closely to bring her lips near his ear.

"Don't be too hard on yourself when you get there." River whispered gently. "You couldn't have known."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the Valeyard really has completely blocked out his childhood there is probably good reason for that."

Realizing what she meant the Doctor closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against River's for a moment. River had previously confided in him that there was very little of her own childhood that she remembered, but when the fragments did come back to her at night she always woke dripping in a icy cold sweat. Although the powers of the Silence had helped her forget she told him that she had never tried all that hard to remember anyway, they were painful memories that she didn't want anyway. River brought her hands up to his chest and nudged him away to let him know she was okay and that he should go.

"I'll be back before you can even miss me." The Doctor assured.

"I doubt that."

The Doctor smiled sadly and triggered the Vortex Manipulator. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was trying to circumvent the Time Lock or if it was the Timonic Radiation that made the jump such a rough ride. Either way he ended up laying on a cold stone floor on his back feeling like he'd just been through the spin cycle on a high powered washing machine. After giving the world a moment to stop spinning the Doctor slowly sat up. Having already set the device to place him a second out of phase the Doctor was reminded just how uncomfortable it was to be out of sync.

Ignoring the twisting nausea the Doctor forced himself to his feet. He checked his watch and discovered that he was a full month later than he had been planing on, but he had managed to get past the weak Time Lock. Looking around the stone palace room the Doctor smiled at the star and space themed nursery that Aleena had set up. Walking over to the gold gilded crib the Doctor peeked in on Aleena's sleeping infant.

"Hello, Little One." The Doctor greeted warmly. "You don't look like some who's going to cause an awful lot of trouble in the future, but then I guess even I looked harmless at this size."

At first everything seemed to be fine, it wasn't until the Doctor pulled out the sonic for a quick scan that the slumbering infant jolted violently and began to cry. The Doctor stared down on Aleena's child as he squalled at the top of his tiny lungs. The Doctor had heard the cries of countless children over the years, it was a natural part of growing up. However, this wasn't the same sound, this cry was unnatural. Barely able to catch his breath between his high pitched cries the child's face was bright red. The Doctor furrowed his brow as he realized that there were no tears slipping from the infant's tightly shut eyes and suddenly found that tears were staining his own face.

"You...you're not crying," the Doctor whispered in horror "you're screaming."

Unable to listen to the heartrending cries of the infant any longer the Doctor went to reach out to him. Even though he was out of phase he could still interact with the world around him. Touching the child only made him wail harder and the Doctor pulled away. Unsure of what to do the Doctor backed away just as Aleena came rushing in. Aleena scooped up her son and held him close to her chest as she started to sway.

"Hush, hush my Love." Aleena said in a comforting tone. "Please, please don't cry, Mummy's here, everything is okay, everything is fine."

"It's not fine, it's not going to be fine," the Doctor corrected sadly "and it's all my fault."

Unable to hear or see the Doctor Aleena just continued to try and calm her hurting child. The Doctor watched with a sharp pain in both his hearts as Aleena desperately worked to calm her son to little effect. She looked exhausted as she rocked and rubbed his back with a gentle hand. Although he had calmed some the boy still cried terribly.

"Doctor..." Aleena whimpered. "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, for either of you."

"Hush, hush my Darling." Aleena whispered. "I love you..."

Still needing answers and unable to change the present the Doctor jumped five years further into the future. He staggered back as the Vortex trip and the continued effects of being out of phase slammed against him. The room was the same but no longer decorated as a nursery, now it belonged to a young boy. The lower half of the walls had been oddly painted with a complex pattern. Shaking his head to clear it the Doctor was finally able to see that it wasn't a paint job, the markings on the wall were drawn their in chalk. The Doctor found himself almost hypnotized by the Seal of War written out time and time again.

The sound of chalk scrapping against stone drew the Doctor's attention towards the far corner. A thin boy with messily cut ebony black hair was sitting facing the corner with a broken piece of chalk. The Doctor walked over and watched the boy carefully draw out the Gallifreyan symbol onto the smooth stone wall. Ithican suddenly came through the door and looked around at the walls in exasperation. He stepped up to his son but got no reaction from the boy even when he reached out and ran his hand over his hair.

"Not again." Ithican sighed. "What is this obsession of yours?"

"The Time War, of all the jumbled thoughts in his head this is the one that he can't help but fixate on." The Doctor informed pointlessly. Taking a scan with the sonic the Doctor read the results even though he already knew what he'd see. "Physical mind of a Minyan with the memories of a Time Lord. He doesn't even have the brain structure to handle what's locked in his mind and this is the result: a silent insanity."

The Doctor watched as Ithican sat down next to his son and picked up a piece of chalk of his own. Ithican stayed his son's hand for a moment and drew the first few letters of the Minyan alphabet on the wall. Ithican encouraged his son to trace over the letters by helping him hand over hand. The boy peacefully allowed his hand to be pulled across the letters, but when Ithican released him and asked him to repeat the letters he just went back to declaring the long since over war on the canvas of the wall. Ithican closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat.

"I tell your mother that I blame the Doctor for abandoning us," Ithican whispered to his son in misery "but the truth is it's our fault. If I were him I would never look back either, not after all we put him through."

"Ithican, no, that's not why I didn't come back." The Doctor said pointlessly.

"Our cruelty drove the Doctor away, and now you have to pay the price for your parent's mistakes."

Ithican reached out and pulled his son into a warm embraced. Annoyed by being taken from his drawing Ithican's son squirmed and struggled to reach the wall. The singular intensity that burned in his eyes was terrifying. The Doctor still wasn't sure what suddenly triggered the boy's ability to process the memories in his head, but he felt he was a step closer to understanding. However right now it was difficult to watch the father's sorrow when it didn't have to have happened.

"It wasn't cruelty, Ithican, it was my selfishness that caused this. If I hadn't been so busy trying to save Amy from a future that I know in my heart I can't change I would have been more focused on returning to you and changing one that I could."

"None of it really matters, it's too late now." Ithican muttered even though he couldn't hear the Doctor's confession.

"It's never too late. I will find a way to bring your son home safe and sound...or rather safe and sane."


	7. Chapter 6

NOTE: Another day eaten up by writing! I need some kind reader to come and clean my house since clearly I'm not getting it done...

* * *

Chapter Six

"River? River where are you?"

Walking through the ruins of a once magnificent library the Valeyard called out to River once again. He didn't question how he had ended up walking among the tattered books and torn pages that littered the floor. The leather bound books that lay haphazardly in heaps and piled up on the broken shelves seemed natural, as if they were meant to be in disarray. He didn't even pause when he caught sight of the occasional puddle of blood that marred the polished marble floors. The Valeyard just accepted the situation as though it was perfectly ordinary.

"River?"

The Valeyard felt like he had been roaming the twisting rows of dilapidated shelves for days. Like traveling through a desert he kept taking each step in hopes that it was brining him closer to a life giving oasis. However every row he turned down just seemed to stretch out endlessly in a looping maze that had no start and no end. Disoriented and lost the Valeyard continued to search the vast library with the singular purpose of finding River.

Finally coming to a wall the Valeyard stared up at the immense set of double doors that were set in the cold stone. Carved into the door and painted in gold was Rassilon's Seal. Taking a step back the Valeyard looked over his shoulder at the empty library that stretched out as far as he could see, disappearing into the dark of the horizon. Drawn back to the door he reached out and pushed against it. The door swung open easily and the spicy scent that was unique to the warm breeze of Gallifrey washed over the Valeyard.

_ 'Turn back.' _

The Valeyard spun around upon hearing the desperate female voice warning him. When there was no one there the Valeyard turned back to the soft glowing curtain of haze that obscured his view through the open door. He reached out to touch the glittering fog in his way, but he hesitated.

_ 'Stop, turn back. You will not win fight this alone.'_

"River?" The Valeyard asked fearfully as he turned back to find himself still alone. "River? Is that you?"

_'Seek the Doctor before it's too late.'_ The bodiless voice whispered.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" The Valeyard demanded as his fear turned to anger. "What do you want with me?!"

"I want you to do as you're told." A cold deep male voice replied calmly.

Jolting violently at the sound of Rassilon's voice the Valeyard whirled around and discovered the haze in the doorway had vanished. In the room beyond Rassilon sat behind his mirror polished mahogany desk in his Presidential office with an emotionless expression on his angular face. Out the window behind him the spires of Gallery glittered in the orange light of the stronger of the two suns. Dressed in full battle gear he rose to his feet and approached.

Terrified of the powerful Time Lord the Valeyard backed into the massive doors that had somehow shut behind him. Rassilon stepped to the middle of the blood red marble floor that was accented in golden circular symbols of Gallifrey and gave the Valeyard an expectant look. Pushing his fear of the ancient Time Lord aside the Valeyard did his best to look confident and in control.

"You're dead." The Valeyard informed Rassilon. "More than dead you never even existed. I erased you and all the damage you had ever done and all you were planing to do."

"And yet here I stand."

"What do you want from me?" The Valeyard demanded.

"I already gave you a very specific task."

"No! You are ghost of a madman, leave me alone!"

"I'm trying to help you. We both want the same thing. We both want our revenge on the Doctor."

"I don't want revenge, I am just looking to reestablish balance. There is no place in the Universe for the Doctor now that I am here."

"I agree." Rassilon nodded. "So why haven't you done something about it?"

"I set the Realtor on him, he's as good as dead. There is no point in seeking further revenge on the dead."

"We both know the Realtor will only slow the Doctor down. Besides before he dies he must see all he's lived for burned as he burned Gallifrey." Rassilon growled darkly. "You should be dripping in the blood of the Doctor's loved ones by now."

"They are my loved ones too!"

"You don't actually believe that lie. Do you?"

The Valeyard made an aggressive move towards Rassilon. When Rassilon didn't so much as flinch the Valeyard simply turned his back on him to face the door. Grabbing the heavy golden ring that acted as the door handle the Valeyard tried to yank it open. Rassilon watched with a slight smile on his lips as the Valeyard continued to try to force the locked door open. Eventually the Valeyard gave in and turned a murderous glare on Rassilon.

"Let me out of here." The Valeyard growled.

"Not until you behave."

"I am not going to be your 'executioner'."

"You will obey me." Rassilon said confidently. "The sooner you avenge Gallifrey the sooner I will leave you, but you must do as I have ordered."

"No!" The Valeyard roared. "If the Doctor loses everything then so do I!"

"It was never yours to begin with, particularly not River Song."

"She loves me!"

"Really?" Rassilon chuckled with true amusement glittering in his dark eyes. "Then why does she tense when you kiss her? Why does she turn her gaze away when you stare into her eyes? Why does she hold her breath in fear when you try to undres..."

"Stop it!"

"River Song doesn't love you, because she knows who you are better than you do."

"I know exactly who I am!" The Valeyard snarled.

"Really? Then tell me your name."

"I am the Valeyard!"

"Not your title, your name."

"I..." The Valeyard paused, taking a step back. "My name is..."

The Valeyard faltered when the name that came to his mind didn't seem right. He knit his brow and desperately tried to come up with something that sound right, something that fit. He could almost recall a loving voice using his name, but a true memory of what it sounded like alluded him. It was like having a fleeting glance at a gigantic masterful painting, he could remember that it was beautiful but he couldn't describe in detail what the painting was of.

"You don't even know your own name." Rassilon sneered. "You are nothing, you are no one, and when you come to learn and accept the truth you are going to tear River apart to get back at the Doctor for what he's done to you."

"I won't...I...I love her...I will *never* hurt her."

"Never? Time Lords should never say never." Rassilon said seriously. "Besides, beyond the broken bones she's already suffered at your hands, you've done far more damage to her than any other soul ever has when you took her as your lover."

"What?"

"You stole something from her...something that she will never get back. You tricked her into giving herself to you. That was brilliant."

"I didn't trick her!"

"Then why did you change your face?" Rassilon asked knowingly.

"I...I had to..."

"When was the last time River accepted your touch? It was just before you declared yourself 'The Valeyard' wasn't it? All those nights of passion with her, what did she call you? It certainly wasn't your name she called out. Although I'm willing to bet the Doctor never made her sweat and pant the way you did, which is another part of your betrayal that she will never forgive herself for. River Song will always hate herself for the way she felt when you were pinning her to the shee..."

Screaming in blind rage the Valeyard threw himself at Rassilon with murderous intent. Rassilon lashed out with an invisible force that slammed the Valeyard back against the sturdy wooden doors. Undeterred by his first failure the Valeyard pushed himself off the door and launched at Rassilon once again. This time Rassilon allowed him closer but before the Valeyard could get his hands on his prey he found himself thrown to the floor.

Knocked breathless the Valeyard struggled to his hands and knees. Once he was there Rassilon kicked him hard enough to shatter his ribs. Yelping like a dog that had been kicked by his master the Valeyard pressed his hand against his injured side and scrambled to get away from his attacker. Rassilon slashed his hand through the air sending a pulse that threw the Valeyard across the floor once more.

Ending up on his back the Valeyard fought just to stay conscious as his broken ribs pierced his lungs and stole his breath. He was paralyzed with fear at the prospect of drowning in his own blood once again. The Valeyard tried to call on his regeneration energy to save him, but nothing happened. He could hear Rassilon's heavy footsteps on the marble as he approached but he couldn't gather the strength he needed to defend himself. Rassilon slowly walked over and looked down on the Valeyard with pity.

Kneeling down next to the Valeyard Rassilon reached down and gently placed his hand on his chest. Gasping for each shallow breath the Valeyard trembled under Rassilon's hand. With a sad paternal smile Rassilon poured a golden healing light from his palm into the Valeyard's splintered bones. Arching back the Valeyard cried out as Rassilon drove the pain from his chest. Rassilon carded his free hand into the Valeyard's hand.

"You can not defeat me." Rassilon said simply "Stop fighting against me and win with me."

"Never."

Rassilon's face twisted in a disgusted snarl as he suddenly forced his hand through the Valeyard's chest and gripped down on one of his hearts. Valeyard jolted awake with a cry of terror and agony. Tangled in a set of silk sheets he thrashed and blindly lashed out at nothing until a warm hand touched his cheek. He looked up and found River looking down on him with genuine concern in her blue eyes.

The Valeyard closed his eyes and tried to hold onto the memory of the nightmare he'd had, but most of the details were already faded away. He had a vague feeling of being in danger, but now that he was awake he couldn't think of anything that could threaten him. River still had her hand against his face and he decided to concentrate on her rather than himself. He looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Valeya..."

"I'm fine, River, just a nightmare."

"Are you sure it's not something worse?"

"I still haven't fully recovered from Jackles' experiments. I'm working on healing some very complicated wounds, but I will in time."

"I know someone who could help."

"So do I." The Valeyard reached up and pulled River down onto the bed with him.

River made a noise of surprise and protest as she suddenly found herself on the bed entangled in the Valeyard's arms. The Valeyard didn't hold her captive and let her roll off him to sit up on the edge of the bed. He sat up as well and looked over her ruby studied dress with an expression of mock disapproval. Seeing that he was sweeping his eyes over her River crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

"We need to tal..."

"What we need is to get you out of that dress." The Valeyard interupted.

"No," River said quickly "I'm still not rea..."

Before River could finish the Valeyard jumped to his feet and crossed over to the closet. He didn't remember how he ended up in the suite room, but he assumed River had brought him here. River was carefully watching his every move. He could tell she was anxious about their intimacy, and he wanted to do anything he could to better put her at ease. He typed a code into a panel next to the closet that reset where it would open to. He stepped to the side as the door slid open to reveal a full wardrobe of the kind of clothing River tended to wear.

"How..."

"I added some TARDIS technology to the ship." The Valeyard explained. "Get changed into something a little more casual, the dress is stunning on you but I doesn't look very comfortable."

"Is that what you meant?"

"Of course." The Valeyard nodded. "I told you I'd wait for you and I meant it, forever if that's what you want. I'm not going to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to change as well. Meet me in the hall when you're ready I have something to show you."

"Okay."

The Valeyard smiled when he saw River relax slightly. It was just a tiny change in the way she held her shoulders, but it spoke volumes about her comfort level. Feeling hopeful that River was starting to adjust to him the Valeyard left to seek out the next suite over so that he could change out of the tuxedo. In the next room he used the same trick to set the closet to one of his own.

Singing happily to himself the Valeyard pawed through his own wardrobe in search of something to wear. When he came across a deep red shirt accented in gold he paused. Feeling drawn to the bold colours that reminded him of the traditional Gallifreyan dress the Valeyard put it on. Leaving the black silk pants on he went over to mirror to inspect his reflection. Pulling his hands through his long hair he attempted to tame it. Looking at his brown mass of hair the Valeyard narrowed his eyes in concentration. A gold sheen turned his hair to a blonde look before vanishing and leaving it ebony black. The Valeyard inspected the new colour and nodded his approval.

"That's better. Just seems more...me."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Ithican!"

The Doctor was finding it increasingly difficult to stand by a few seconds out of phase and just watch Aleena and her family struggle. He had jumped into their future a few more times and learned that their silent son was growing less and less stable. It was all his mother could do to distract him from his chalk drawings long enough to eat or sleep. He would scratch the War Seal against the walls until his fingers bled if he wasn't pulled away. Nearly eighteen years old now he was gaunt from self starvation and ivory pale from his life indoors.

Over the past year or so he'd also developed a new symptom as puberty drastically changed his personal chemistry. He had always called out and cried at night, but now he could be struck down by what appeared to be wracking pains at any time. On the floor suffering one of these episodes now the young Valeyard strained his rarely used voice to the point where it cracked.

"Ithican!" Aleena cried for help again.

Aleena held her son's wrists to keep him from clawing at his chest. Ithican hadn't been far away and rushed in on the scene. He went over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to retrieve the dark glass bottle and cloth that lay inside. Kneeling down next to the still screaming teenager Ithican doused the cloth in the sweet smelling liquid and pressed it over the Valeyard's nose and mouth. The Valeyard struggled bitterly against his parents for a long while before suddenly passing out.

"Drugging him?" The Doctor sighed. "I guess it's better than just standing by while your son is in pain."

Ithican gathered his son up off the floor and brought him over to the bed and laid him down with care. Backing away Ithican revealed the fact that he was shaking. Aleena sat on the edge of the bed and ran her delicate fingers through the boy's ebony hair. Ithican reached out to touch his wife but he thought better of it and brought his hand back to his side with a heavy sigh.

"He's getting harder to drug." Aleena lamented quietly.

"The doctors warned us that he'd build up a tolerance to it. We'll switch to something stronger when the time comes."

"The attacks are getting worse." Aleena whimpered. "You know who he sounds like when this happens..."

"This has nothing to do with what happened to the Doctor." Ithican said firmly.

"What if it does?"

"We can only do our best for him."

"Is this really what is best?"

Ithican didn't have an answer as he stared down on his unconscious son. Even drugged his breathing was shallow and panicked. Ithican leaned down and kissed his son's forehead before turning and doing the same to Aleena. Unable to do anything more he left the pair alone. Aleena didn't seem to have the energy to break down into tears. She simply laid down next to her son and put a protective arm over him.

"I love you." Aleena whispered.

Standing on the far side of the bed the Doctor started to feel guilty watching Aleena curled up with her son. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't just guilt that was churning his stomach. He had been out of phase a lot longer than he had planned. Determined to find the point in time when the Valeyard had developed the ability to unlock the memories in his head the Doctor triggered the Vortex Manipulator again.

Staggering a few steps after the trip the Doctor managed to keep on his feet as the world spun around him. Having nothing in his stomach helped him keep it somewhat under control. When he looked around he found that it was night with a bright full moon pouring a golden light into the bedroom. The walls were clean, but the Doctor knew that was only because Aleena washed them every night.

Aleena was sleeping in a plush lounge chair in the corner with a child's book open on her lap. Now a young man the Valeyard had grown into his sharp features a little better however he remained painfully thin. Looking at him at this age the Doctor felt he seemed familiar. He was sleeping peacefully so the Doctor went to jump further into the future. Just before he left the Valeyard arched back with a piercing cry. Aleena was up and at his side in seconds. She scrambled to retrieve a green glass bottle from the nightstand. In her rush she dropped the bottle and it shattered against the stone floor.

The Doctor reared back as the powerful drug turned to a vapour. Aleena knew her mistake as well but before she could turn and run the drug dropped her to the floor. The Doctor didn't just want to leave her passed out while her son continued to scream in the grip of his private nightmare. Knowing he couldn't interfere the Doctor went to leave before the drug reached him as well.

When the Valeyard's chest began to glow gold the Doctor froze. He had seen the Valeyard's spiral scars, but he'd never seen them glow before. Lashing out the Valeyard's hand came down on the sonic crystal that Aleena had placed on the nightstand. She had last used it a few months back. After placing it there to help her son with another spell she had forgotten about it. The Valeyard gripped down on the crystal and it blazed to life. Gasping sharply the golden glow switched to a deep blue.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor mused as he stared at the rift energy.

With the sonic crystal in hand the Valeyard continued to thrash as the rift energy tore its way into his chest. His whole skin turned to gold as the violence of the rift energy strained his fragile body to the brink of death. The Doctor knew this wasn't going to kill him, this was the Valeyard's birth he was witnessing, not his death. The Doctor winced against the dull pain in his own gut that was growing stronger by the minute. He knew that he should just go back to River, get back in phase with the Universe. He had the proof he'd been looking for, the Valeyard was Aleena's son and it had been contact with the crystal that had woken him. Shaking his head sadly the Doctor held his breath against the knock out vapour and stepped up to the Valeyard's bedside.

"This is a *very* bad idea..."

Before he could talk himself out of it the Doctor placed his hand on the Valeyard's glowing chest and in a bright flash they were both drawn back through time. Suddenly on his hands and knees on a metal floor the Doctor finally lost his battle against his rebelling stomach. Retching bile onto the floor he panted a few gold laced breaths before regaining some control. Getting to his feet the Doctor looked around the destroyed Minyan lab with a chill running across his skin.

The Valeyard was sprawled out on the floor with the crystal still clutched in his hand. He slowly came to and sat up. The Valeyard jolted violently as he recognized his surroundings. He scrambled back until he was pressed up against the wall. Hyperventilating and wide eyed in terror he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. His eyes were locked on something across the room. The Doctor looked over at the puddle of blood on the floor where the Vale Blades still lay.

"You were here." The Doctor pieced together. "This is after I took the Blades out of my chest, but before I returned with Amy when she took them. We weren't as alone on this ship as we thought. Interesting."

"Wha...what have I done?" The Valeyard whispered in horror. "No...I did what I had to. They...they weren't...they weren't going to stop, they were never going to let me...they were never, never going to stop hurting me...I had to do this...they forced me into this..."

The Doctor watched sadly as the Valeyard broke down into shuddering tears. He cried so hard that he barely made a sound, his face contorted in a mask of misery he remained frozen in the overwhelming emotion until he was forced to draw a painful breath. Shaking like a leaf in the wind the Valeyard hugged himself in a desperate attempt to help calm himself.

"You remember, you remember me lashing out at these people in my panic and pain induced insanity." The Doctor said out loud. "You think it was you, and that it just happened. Your life with parents was somehow erased...not that it was a good life."

The Valeyard slowly began to pull himself together. He uncurled himself from where he'd pinned himself against the wall. He looked at the crystal in his hands with confusion before slipping it into the pocket of his pants. Holding up his hands he stared at them as though he'd never seen them before. When the Valeyard ran his hand against his jaw line and then reached up into his hair the Doctor realized that he was trying to determine what he looked like. It was clear that he assumed that he had finally properly regenerated and the Doctor couldn't blame him from drawing that particular conclusion.

"It's what I would have thought too if I were you." The Doctor nodded. "I wonder what the last thing you 'remember' is, it would help me pin point when the poisson of my memory got into Aleena's blood."

"How did I get free?" The Valeyard mused to himself. "The last thing I remember..."

"Go on." The Doctor encouraged when the Valeyard didn't continue. "Come on, tell me, tell the Doctor when this all started."

"Aleena...she was..." The Valeyard hesitated once more. "Never mind...it doesn't matter now."

"No, I suppose it doesn't." The Doctor sighed to himself. "The damage has already been done."

Looking around in indecision for a moment the Valeyard turned to the door and stepped into the hall. The Doctor followed close behind as the Valeyard made his way to where the TARDIS lay in the belly of the immense ship. He knew that right about now his younger self was somewhere on this ship, but they had never managed to cross paths. Finding the TARDIS the Valeyard pressed his palms against the closed doors and dropped to his knees in relief. He leaned his forehead against the blue wood and closed his eyes for a moment.

Getting to his feet the Valeyard tried to open the door and was surprised to find them firmly locked. He snapped his fingers a few times with increasing desperation but he TARDIS remained unresponsive. The Valeyard took a step back and stared at the TARDIS with a look of hurt betrayal on his face.

"I know you know it's me." The Valeyard snarled. "I'm sorry for what I did to these people but I had no choice."

The TARDIS remained locked.

"Don't you *dare* judge me for what I've done! Let me in!"

"That's never going to happen." The Doctor informed the Valeyard despite the fact that he couldn't hear him. "It's about what you are, not what I did."

"Please!" The Valeyard begged. "I just want to get away from here. Let's go see River, you love River too I know you do. After all that's happened...I...I need to see her. Please!"

It was heartbreaking to watch the confused Valeyard plea to the unyielding TARDIS. He waited a moment for her to open the door and when she didn't he slumped against the door in defeat. The Doctor was surprised when the door suddenly flew open. Still leaning against it the Valeyard was pushed aside and swept behind the door.

The Doctor was shocked to see his younger self storm out of the TARDIS. The intense look in his eyes made the Doctor realize that he must have just learned that he had killed everyone aboard the ship. He remembered telling Amy that he needed some time alone to think about his Lemkin Factor and had run off to find the bridge. The slightly younger Doctor slammed the door closed behind him and if he'd just looked back he would have seen the Valeyard standing besides the TARDIS with his jaw dropped in shock. However the nearly human version of the Doctor was far too wrapped up in his own thoughts and just kept walking.

"Apparently I lack situational awareness." The Doctor sighed. "He was right behind me."

"Not possible...how...what...I don't understand..." The Valeyard stuttered after the other Doctor had left.

When the door opened again the Valeyard actively hid around the corner of the TARDIS. Amy stepped out with Rory right behind her. The Valeyard's face lit up when he caught sight of Amy. He went to step out from his hiding place but then hesitated. The Doctor figured by the way the Valeyard reached up and touched his own face that he was afraid to face Amy looking like a stranger when there was still a familiar version of him around.

"I don't blame you." The Doctor sighed. "How long did it take Rose to truly trust me? And she watched it happen."

"Amy, stop, this is not a good idea." Rory warned.

"Rory, I can't just let him sulk over this. He did what he had to do."

"How can you know that? He doesn't even remember what happened."

"He doesn't remember because it didn't happen to him, it happened to *me*." The Valeyard growled to himself.

Rory jerked in the Valeyard's direction. The Valeyard was out of his line of sight but he took a step to investigate. Amy was far to focused on the Doctor to have noticed and went after him. Not wanting to be left behind Rory quickly abandoned his curiosity and chased after her.

"Hey!" The Doctor admonished the retreating pair. "You guys left the door open!"

The Valeyard was very quick to take advantage of the fact that the TARDIS door was open. He rushed inside causing the interior of the TARDIS to turn a deep warning red. The Valeyard held his hands up in surrender as he walked over to one of the cupboards. The TARDIS rang out a warning bell.

"I know, I know, believe me I don't like the fact that there are two of us any more than you do." The Valeyard spoke directly to the TARDIS. "I'm going to fix this, but not here, not now. Right now I just...I need...I need River."

"Obsessed from the start."

The Doctor was trying to figure out what the Valeyard was doing as he tore through the cupboard. When the Valeyard came out with a Vortex Manipulator the Doctor rolled his eyes in frustration with himself. He made it a point to get his hands on them whenever he came across one to keep them out of the wrong hands.

"I should be destroying those things not just chucking them in the cupboard." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"I'm so glad I haven't been destroying these things." The Valeyard smiled.

"Oh shut up."

The Valeyard looked around the angry TARDIS for a moment. For a second the Doctor was afraid that the Valeyard could hear or even see him. However the Valeyard didn't look in his direction for long. Instead he went over to the console and stared at it with a sorrowful expression.

"I don't really want to kill you, Doctor." The Valeyard sighed. "I could share the Universe with you, it's a big place. I could even let you keep the TARDIS, but I refuse to share River. And there lies the problem, because I know you feel the same. Which is why there can only be one of us...and by all rights it's my turn."

The Valeyard triggered the Vortex Manipulator and the Doctor let him go. He didn't need to know any more.

"You can't have my life, because you're right: I do refuse to share River. But you deserve a life of your own and I will make that happen. ...I just have no idea how."


	9. Chapter 8

NOTE: Long chapter is long! I'm exhausted after writing this! giggle.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Relieved to be out of the glittering ruby dress River secured the buckle on the wide leather belt that she had chosen to go with the simple dark tan pants and plain white blouse. Picking out a light weight leather jacket that matched the tan on the pants she slipped that on as well. Once dressed she stepped out into the hall and found the Valeyard waiting for her. He had not only changed into a well tailored deep red silk shirt with gold accents, but he had also changed his hair colour to a jet black. For reasons she didn't fully understand River found the effect of the new colour a little unsettling.

"You like it?" The Valeyard asked noticing River's inspection. "I was growing tired of the old look."

"Your sense of fashion is certainly better, I'll give you that." River teased.

"Not difficult to take a step up from bow ties or even trench coats for that matter. I don't know what I was thinking."

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ten minutes ago you were screaming in the grip of nightmare that I couldn't wake you from. Before that you were yanked suddenly through time, you are sic..."

"River, we are not going to have this conversation." The Valeyard said firmly. "I'm fine."

"You're really not. Please, you need to trust me. The Doctor is not your enemy, he wants to help you."

"Lies." The Valeyard growled. "The reason I keep falling into this spells is because I've let him continue on far longer than I should have. The Doctor is an aberration of time, I am the last true Time Lord, and I pay the price daily for letting my past continue to live."

"Why do you?" River asked seriously.

"Why do I what?"

"Why do you let him live?"

"I've been trying to remove him, but I'm a difficult man to kill."

"You've sent others after him. Why haven't you gone after him personally?"

The Valeyard didn't answer right away. River knew it was a dangerous line of questioning to be going into with the Valeyard, however she hoping it would force him into rethinking his viewpoint of the Doctor being the enemy. The Valeyard looked angry at first, but he suddenly bowed his head in seemingly weary defeat.

"Could you?" The Valeyard sighed.

"What?"

"Could you do it? There is another River out there right now. Could you walk up to her and kill her yourself?"

"Of course not."

"Then you have your answer as to why I haven't."

"No, my point is that I wouldn't see my other self as an enemy, she is an ally. Just like the Doctor is yours."

"No. He's really not."

"If you can't trust yourself..."

River left the thought open intentionally. She hated to encourage the Valeyard's delusion that he was the next reincarnation, but she didn't know how else to approach him at the moment. The Valeyard seemed like he was contemplating the concept. River became hopeful that she was getting through to him when the Valeyard shook his head like a stubborn child.

"No, for your sake I have to stop the Doctor version of myself. He isn't like me, he can't see that what I've done with time is for the best. I didn't used to love you as I do now, the Doctor will do everything in his power to undo the paradox stabilization."

"So it can be undone?"

"Everything can be undone. Even a fixed point can be tampered with if you're willing to accept the consequences."

"Tell me more." River stepped closer to keep him talking. "What exactly have you done?"

"The past is boring." The Valeyard smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around River's waist. "Let's go build the future!"

"Wai..."

The Valeyard didn't give River a chance to protest as he pulled her along with him into the Vortex. River still wasn't used to the raw exposure to the Vortex and came out the other side a little worse for wear. The Valeyard held her close to keep her on her feet as she fought the nauseating dizziness that assaulted her senses. It was hard to even really think after the rough trips through time.

When she finally felt like she could stand on her own River pushed herself away from the Valeyard. River found herself in a large dimly lit room with marble floors and vaulted ceilings. The room was circular with archways that lead off to halls like spokes on a wheel. The center of the room was dominated by a black obelisk. Each of the four sides were about three feet across and the whole object rose a good twelve feet.

"Where are we?"

"Galitis Three, home of one 'wing' of The Great Museum. Literally this entire solar system is a gigantic museum, all seventeen planets. This one is the largest and holds the best stuff."

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going shopping." The Valeyard chuckled.

"Shopping?" River repeated confused.

"Stealing is a better word."

The Valeyard went to the obelisk and pressed his palm against it causing a interactive video screen it to jump to life on it. There was a thick layer of dust on the screen that the Valeyard wiped off with his palm to better read the screen. Using the glowing touch screen the Valeyard navigated through the seemingly endless digital catalogue. River stepped up to his side and read the screen only to find that he was looking through a list of plant species.

"What are you looking for?"

"Silver trees."

"Silver trees? Why?"

"Because they are beautiful." The Valeyard chuckled. "Ah, here we go, these will do nicely. Let's see, Eastern hemisphere, Fifth continent, twenty-seventh provenience...man the cataloguing system here is complicated."

"What are you doing?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" The Valeyard teased.

"Just curious." River replied trying to sound casual.

"If you must know I'm looking to..."

The Valeyard suddenly paused. Still staring at the screen he knit his brow together in thought. River felt her hearts racing as the Valeyard turned a suspicious glare on her. His lighthearted mood had vanished and had been replaced by a dark quite rage. River forced a smile hoping that it would help ease the tension that had unexpectedly entered the room.

"What's wrong?" River asked.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" River asked, honestly confused.

"How did you know about the fact that the Doctor and I are on parallel Timestreams? You should think me just his future, you shouldn't know anything about my War against him. How do you know?"

"You told me." River lied realizing her mistake from before.

"I may have hinted, but you speak as though you know it, as though you accept it, as if you've had time to process it." The Valeyard pressed. "Alkinar...I left you there too long. He got to you, the Doctor got to you and poisoned you against me!"

"No..."

"I can prove it!"

River yelped and turned to run as the Valeyard rushed at her. Easily caught by the Valeyard River tried to drive her elbow into his ribs to get him to release her but he was ready for the move and countered it. Having caught her from behind he wrapped his arm around her ribs and snapped them into the Vortex. River came close to passing out as her scenery changed to the dark halls of Alkinar prison. With bile rising to the back of her throat she swallowed hard to try to keep from retching. She weakly struggled against the tight grip around her chest without understanding it as the forced travel through the Vortex clouded her thoughts. The Valeyard pressings his lips against her ear helped bring River's focus back to the problem at hand.

"Be silent or you will regret it." The Valeyard hissed.

River had a hard time hearing such raw rage in the Doctor's voice, it was so out of character to what she was used that it was almost comical. However she knew the voice did not did not actually belong to the Doctor, and the situation was far from humorous. The Valeyard held her painfully tight against his chest with his hand clamped down over her mouth to ensure that she didn't cry for help. His body almost seemed to vibrate with his barely contained emotion as they listened to the Doctor and River's past converse.

"River," The Doctor's apologetic voice came through the door. "I have to tell you something, something about the Valeyard, something that you are not going to want to hear..."

The Valeyard listened intently as the Doctor explained to River what he thought had happened. When the Doctor mentioned Aleena the Valeyard tightened his hold to the point where River feared her ribs might snap. Nearly unable to breathe River struggled against him despite the increased pressure it placed on her already strained rib cage. The Valeyard didn't even notice her in his powerful grasp as he continued to focus his full attention on the conversation beyond the door. As River listened she tried to remember exactly what she said and she realized that there was a moment coming up that was going to truly enrage the Valeyard.

"He'll listen to me." River's past said softly.

"River, no..."

"Doctor, he's planing something, something big. He told me about changing the Universe to accept paradoxes, we can't let that happen."

"I think he may be building a Timonic Fusion Device."

"You need to know where it is and how put together it is. I can get close to him, he trusts me."

"But I don't trust him with you. He may have the delusion of loving you, but he's unstable, he could turn on you."

"It's worth the risk." River said seriously. "Even in pieces a device like that could destroy entire galaxies, and completed it will turn the Universe inside out."

The Valeyard's chest was heaving for breath as he listened to River's betrayal. River reached up and put her hand against the Valeyard's cheek to try and silently request for a chance to explain herself. She wanted him to take them both away before he heard the rest, but it was too late. River closed her eyes in anticipation of a violent death at the Valeyard's hand because of her own words as she heard them through the door.

"I'm the closest thing to a leash that we can put on him at this point." River's past pressed. "I can keep an eye on him, I can find the device. It will give you a chance to stop him."

River had known that the leash comment was going to set off the already furious Valeyard and she was not wrong. Upon hearing her pledge to the Doctor to be a willing spy the Valeyard tore her back through time to the museum planet. River cried out as he threw her to the polished marble floor. Disoriented by the trip through the Vortex River fought to get up, but couldn't even manage to get to her hands and knees.

The Valeyard reached down and grabbed River by the upper arm and forced her back up to her feet. River tried to twist out of his vice like grip as she still worked to clear the haze of the unshielded Vortex travel out of her head. The Valeyard slammed River against the obelisk that acted as a directory. Pain lanced through River's back as her shoulder blade broke against the screen that now also held a spider pattern of broken glass.

"How could you do this to me?!" The Valeyard demanded. "Everything I've done has been for you!"

"I'm sorry, I never mea..."

The Valeyard wasn't interested in explanations or apologies and lashed out in a vicious backhand that left River's ears ringing and blood dripping from her lip. When he pulled his fist back to strike her again River dropped to the floor causing the Valeyard to punch the already damaged video screen. His hand went all the way through the glass and momentarily trapped him there. Not wasting any time River scrambled to her feet and ran for the nearest archway into the museum.

"River! RIVER!"

The Valeyard's blood curdling roar echoed through the stone halls of the museum as River ran past the displays of riches and history. It was pointless to try and out run him for long, but she felt she had to try and at least get to a place where she could hide. He was so blinded by his anger that he hadn't thought to step into the Vortex to pursue her. River came to another obelisk directory and decided to take a chance that it also acted as a teleporter interface. Often time the planet wide museums and libraries had intricate teleporting systems as well.

River's shoulder was throbbing in pain from the broken shoulder blade which kept her from easily raising her right arm to activate the screen. Using her left she swiped a clear space in the dirty glass. It hadn't taken her long to realize that planet museum was long since deserted by any kind of care taker. The screen came to life and gave her a selection of the alphabet.

"T..." River said to herself as she activated the submenu. "Tapestries... Taxidermy... Technology... Time travel!"

Finding the hall she was looking for she highlighted it and pressed the menu bar that said 'Take Me There'. She could hear the Valeyard calling out for her again, getting closer, as the blinding flash of the teleporter took her to the other side of the world. Reappearing in a open room decorated with glass case displays River raced to each of them in search of help. When she got to a large case that held a Vortex Manipulator on display she breathed a sigh of relief. She was just about to break open the glass when she noticed a small plaque sitting next to the pillow that held the device.

_ 'Vortex Manipulator Reproduction (original stolen in 4734).'_

"Doctor!" River snarled in frustration.

She instinctively knew that the Doctor had been the thief. He didn't make any secrets or apologizes out of the fact that he did everything in his power to make sure that others didn't time travel with them. River turned around to search the other displays for a working device of some kind. The Valeyard appeared on the far side of the room and in the blink of an eye he was directly in front of her. There was a wild animal look in his eyes that was terrifying to behold.

"Traitor!" The Valeyard screamed.

"No, you're just confused. Please, let us hel..."

River had reached up to touch the Valeyard's cheek once more in hopes of calming him, it had worked on the Doctor so many times in the past when he'd been upset that it was instinct for her to keep trying it with the Valeyard. However with the Doctor it had always been sorrow that she had been trying to lift from his hearts, not wrath. The Valeyard did not react well as he jerked back and then shoved River violently.

Shoved back with signifigant force River's shoulder blazed in pain as she shattered the case behind her. Falling through the glass case River's breath hissed sharply across her teeth as a broken shard of glass pierced deep into her mid back. In the short time it took to make it to the floor shock had already set in. There had been an initial flash of pain, but now the injury just tingled. River was almost able to convince herself that the damage wasn't even all that bad until she realized that the warmth spreading down her back had to be blood.

Sitting on the floor with the base of the case supporting her in an upright position River looked up at the Valeyard as the edges of her vision started to turn black. She thought she had asked him for help, but she couldn't recall actually hearing the words out loud and wondered if it had just been in her head. The Valeyard didn't seem to notice the slowly growing puddle of blood beneath her.

"Lies, every word the Doctor spoke to you were lies!" The Valeyard ranted. "I am the Last Time Lord, I am the next regeneration, he just can't accept that. He won't let go. He won't let go of you. I should have killed him back on the Minyan ship and taken my rightful place then!"

River tried to speak but her tongue felt heavy and wouldn't cooperate. The alarming taste of metal was joined by a bone chilling cold that was starting to set into her chest. The Valeyard suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her. The all consuming anger in his eyes had been replaced by a vacant look as he stared at River.

"The Doctor, he...he poisoned you against me. It's not your fault, it's the Doctor's. He did this to us, he's trying to drive us apart. I'm so sorry, River, forgive me."

When River didn't reply the Valeyard reached out to take her hand which was laying in her lap. River felt her hearts beginning to slow down as the tide of her blood lowered to a point where her circulatory system was nearing collapse. The Valeyard was startled by how cold her hand was and he suddenly noticed the blood on the dark marble floor.

"River!"

The Valeyard pulled River away from the base of the case and laid her down on her side. River whimpered as the Valeyard yanked the glass free. With the object removed she instantly began to bleed out faster. The Valeyard pressed his palm against the devastating wound and poured the golden regeneration energy into the gapping wound. River closed her eyes as the pain and cold melted away. The Valeyard gathered her up in his arms and rocked her gently. Exhausted and shaking from the experience of nearly bleeding to death River didn't fight being held.

"I never meant to hurt you," the Valeyard whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so angry...it's not your fault, it's not your fault...I'm going to fix this."

A wash of adrenaline snapped River's eyes open as she felt the Valeyard press his finger tips against her temple. She knew he was able to try and rip her memory from her, probably as far back as to when she's learned about his true nature. Determined to not let him take the knowledge of the danger she was in from her River fought bitterly to throw up a mental block to keep him out. She knew it was possible for a true Time Lord to create a barrier in their minds to help resist psychic invasion, but she also knew it took decades of training and that it might not even be something she was capable of.

"Just relax, River, trust me."

The Valeyard's words only served to make River more determined to fight. She screamed as he tore at her mind in his attempt to steal the mistakes he had made from her. The searing agony from the intrusive psychic touch reignited a long forgotten memory from River's past. The Silence had hurt her like this as a child, but rather than taking memories they had been implanting suggestions. They had been programing her to kill the Doctor, and she had broken free of that spell. Recalling the state of her mind at the moment when she had turned the Doctor from her target to her soulmate River tried to use the same technique to keep her mind her own.

Eventually River felt herself give way to the darkness of unconsciousness. However when she flickered her eyes open nothing seemed to have changed. She not only held onto a firm memory of all that had happened in the past few days but she also had a whole new set of memories from the past few months that had previously been lost. She realized now that this was not the Valeyard's first physical assault against her. Each time had ended the same, with an apology and a stolen memory.

The Valeyard was cradling her in his lap looking down at her with concern. She had no idea if he knew that he'd failed at taking her memory or not. Lying to him was clearly something that threw him into a rage, but he couldn't seem to deal with the truth either. Somehow he had always decided that he still loved her after his psychotic episodes, but there was no way to tell if that would last. Frozen in indecision River just stared up at the Valeyard.

"River?"

"Yes..." River replied vacantly.

"Are you all right?"

"My head hurts." River answered truthfully.

"I'm sure it does." The Valeyard said sympathetically. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was...um..." River hesitated, still fearful of lying in case he was waiting to see if she would.

"River?"

"We were on Dakari's world."

"That's right." The Valeyard agreed in obvious relief. "I tried to bring you here, but something went wrong and you fell through the glass. You were seriously hurt, but you're okay now. I was able to heal you."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I love you."

"I...I..."

River tried to reply, but the words stuck in her throat. She knew if she was going to have even half a chance of surviving long enough to get back to the Doctor that she was going to need to play her part better. The Valeyard was looking at her with a slowly growing mistrust in his eyes.

"River?"

"I love you too, Sweetie." 


	10. Chapter 9

NOTE: Last chapter I'll get to post before the upcoming Christmas Special where it will be time to say good-bye to Eleven. I'm excited and sad all at the same time!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Waiting for the Doctor to return River paced around the console while Amy stood by the open doors watching the sun set on the strange crystalline world. As an experiment River reached out and put her hand on the controls to see if the TARDIS would protest the way it had before. The TARDIS didn't react negatively, but River didn't try to see if she'd actually fly for her. Suddenly feeling very tired River wandered over to the edge and sat down on the glass floor.

Dangling her legs over the side River cross her arms over the middle bar of the metal railing. With her hearts sluggishly pushing blood through her heavy lungs River felt like she may fall asleep at any second. Resting her chin on her crossed arm River closed her eyes and nearly drifted off until she snapped back awake from that falling sensation that sometimes happens right before sleep takes you. Amy heard River gasp and walked over to her. River stared down over the edge of the dais as the fatigue lifted and was replaced by an uneasy feeling.

"I love you too, Sweetie." River whispered.

"River?" Amy asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." River shook her head to clear it. "Just...I hate waiting."

"The Doctor should be back by now, shouldn't he?"

"If he was better with his timing he would have been back seconds after he left."

"It's been over an hour." Amy said anxiously.

"For a Time Lord that man is always late." River tried to sound light hearted.

"You don't have to tell me that." Amy managed a smile.

"I'm sure he will be here soo..." River stopped as the Doctor snapped into time just outside the TARDIS doors. "Speak of the Devil."

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Ameli..."

After taking a staggering step into the TARDIS the Doctor dropped to his hands and knees. Amy helped River up from her place on the floor and they both rushed over to the Doctor. Trying to get to his feet the Doctor swayed and fell again as though he was on the deck of a ship that was pitching in a heavy storm. Crashing to the floor again didn't deter him from trying once more to stand. Looking disoriented he continued to force himself up until River arrived and after guiding him onto his side she gently held him down.

The Doctor didn't fight being kept on his side instead he reached his hand up and sought out someone to take it. Amy took his hand and he held on to her tightly. She was alarmed by the glassy look in his eyes that made him appear sightless. River snapped her fingers in front of his face a few time to try and draw his focus without success. Welding his eyes shut he ground his teeth together as his stomach jerked in the beginnings of a violent dry heaving spell.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked.

"He spent too much time out of phase." River replied with a sigh. "I told him he was going to make himself sick."

"What do we do?"

"Help me get him to the Zero Room."

River and Amy managed to get the Doctor up on his unsteady feet. They each slipped in under one of his shoulders to help keep him there. River tried to ignore the pain in her own shoulder that was still nagging at her as they started to walk. He tried to speak several times but only managed a strangled gurgling sound. Like leading a profoundly drunk friend home they weaved their way down the hall towards the blank wall that hid the entrance to the Zero Room. When they got there River just shoved him through the wall knowing that the modified gravity on the other side wouldn't let him hit the floor.

"You have to stay here, Amy."

"Why?"

"He's specifically set it to keep humans out the last time he was looking to be alone. Wait here, we won't be long."

"He's going to be okay though, right?"

"Phase sickness is not pleasant, but not often fatal."

"'Not often'?"

"He'll be fine."

River kissed Amy's forehead the same way the Doctor often did before she turned and stepped through the wall. On the far side the Doctor was already trying to get back up. The gravity kept him from actually falling, but if anything it made it even harder to maintain an upright posture. The severe delusional state was a common side effect of trying to reenter proper time after prolonged exposure to being out of phase. The micro Universe of the Zero Room would help him stabilize. It was clear that it was already helping him already as he locked his previously blind eyes with River's.

"Ri...River..."

"Easy, Sweetie." River said soothingly.

"Fi...five billon years with this thing...not fun." The Doctor slurred as he tugged at the Vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"Just lay down." River instructed as she guided him. "I've got you."

"No...River, you can't be in here..."

"I'll be fine."

"The Zero Room is selfish," the Doctor panted "it will do anything to help me and it doesn't care who it hurts, it doesn't care about consequences."

"I take it the Valeyard is Aleena's son." River said knowingly. The Doctor had already told her that he'd guessed that the Valeyard had started right here in the Zero Room.

"Yes." The Doctor replied miserably as he tried to sit up and failed. "His youth was a nightmare because of what this Room did to him before he was even born. Now please, go."

"I'll take my chances, Doctor."

The Doctor glared at River, but that did little to dissuade her from staying. He made a clumsy move to try and push her away before passing out. River shook her head sadly and rolled him over onto his back. With them both floating above the floor she was easily able to place him in what looked like a comfortable position. Even though it wasn't necessary she sat so that he could use her lap as a pillow.

River brought the Doctor's arm over his chest so that she could remove the Vortex manipulator. Taking off the thick leather band revealed a nasty time burn that ensnared his wrist. She slipped the device in her pocket as she looked at the wound. He had said something about five billion years and from the burn mark she guessed that was how far he'd traveled to get back to them. Having a thought River used her teeth to pull off one of the long gloves that she wore. The golden spirals were not spreading as quickly as they had in her shoulder but they were certainly growing.

River wrapped her hand around the Doctor's injured wrist and concentrated. River winced against the pain that tightened around her wrist as the golden marks flared brightly. Unlike the shoulder wound that never quite went away the pain in her wrist quickly faded and when she released the Doctor his wound had healed.

"I don't understand it," River remarked as she put her glove back on "but it is certainly useful."

River thought about trying to use her energy to reverse the Doctor's phase sickness, but since he was already recovering from that on his own she decided against it. While he slept River noticed that the Nova Diamond around his neck was glowing gently through his shirt. River fished the necklace out and inspected the powerful jewel. While she was looking at the brilliant stone the Doctor woke. He looked up at her with an brief smile.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm just looking at it."

"Once I fix everything else I'll work on getting rid of that. I haven't really had time to worry about the bio-force cascade issue since this all started."

"As long as the Nova Diamond continues to work it does seem like a low priority."

"My first task is getting you back together again."

"No, your priority is helping the Valeyard and finding a way to put time back to the way it was."

"That's another thing that's been bothering me. This Timonic Fusion hasn't really effected time in the way I thought it was going to. I expected there to be chaos everywhere and everywhen."

"The Earth is frozen, paradoxes can exist, and as far as well know there are countless other side effects. Isn't that chaos enough?"

"I suppose. In the end priorities don't matter, helping the Valeyard and helping you are one in the same...the trouble is finding either of them."

The Doctor sat up and rubbed at his temples as though trying to work out a headache. When he went to get to his feet River got up first to help. He was almost recovered from the phase sickness but still looked a little shaky on his feet.

"How did you know 'I' was on Alkinar?"

"What?"

"You came back from being in the Matrix and you just seemed to magically know where I was."

"I heard you." The Doctor said with a thoughtful nod. "I was in the Matrix and I heard you. You were trouble, and I just knew when and where you were."

"Well I'm probably still in trouble if I didn't show up to any of the places we agreed on."

"It might work again." The Doctor lit up. "Brilliant, you are just brilliant!"

"I know."

"Yes you do, and I love it."

The Doctor took River's hand and headed for the wall that acted as the doorway back to the TARDIS and the real Universe. Before they stepped through River stopped him. The Doctor looked at her alarmed as she pulled on his jacket lapel to make him face her. With a mischievous grin she used her hold on his jacket to pull him into a deep kiss. As usual the Doctor awkwardly fought her at first before becoming more comfortable with the idea and returned the affection. Eventually River released him and her hold on his jacket.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked with a flush.

"Just for fun, Sweetie."

The Doctor blushed harder causing River to chuckle. Even though the Valeyard's aggressive passion had been exciting at first she had quickly begun to missed the Doctor's coy demeanor during. The Valeyard had offered obsession and desire, which had been tempting in the short term, but she was delighted to have the Doctor's loyalty and love back. Stepping through the wall they met with Amy who was looking anxious.

"Doctor?"

"I'm fine, Amy." The Doctor pulled Amy into a hug. "Better than 'fine', I actually have a plan."

"A plan?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Well...part of one. But better than nothing! Let's go!"

The Doctor squeezed Amy once more, after he released her he twirled around before heading off down the hall like an excited child on Christmas morning. River and Amy exchanged a meaningful glance that was a mixture of exasperation and relief. The Doctor's energy could be hard to deal with at times, but at the same time it was nice to see him back on track.

Getting to the main chamber the Doctor landed the TARDIS in the tunnels of LMC-7/11MAH-Zed. He went over to the doors and opened them cautiously and looked around for a moment. When nothing happened he turned to River and Amy.

"Okay, you two stay here." The Doctor instructed.

"You must be new here." River replied with a raised eyebrow of disapproval.

"Riv..."

"No arguments," Amy said taking River's side "we are coming with you."

"In fact it might even make more sense for me to connect with the Matrix." River added.

"Absolutely not, you'll never be able to control it."

"Sweetie, Time Lord technology loves me. More often than not I just have to touch it and it seemed to *want* to teach me."

"The Matrix isn't like the TARDIS, in a lot of ways it's malevolent creation."

"And Vale Blades aren't?" River pointed out.

"Oh...be quite." The Doctor huffed.

"He hates it when I win." River explained unnecessarily to Amy.

"You have not won. I'm not letting you near the Matrix, and certainly not without the Crown of Rassilon."

"Let's get to the Matrix and make our decisions from there."

"Fine, but the decision is already made."

The Doctor lead Amy and River out into the twisting tunnels that had been built into the world. The rounded tunnels were large so they didn't give off the traditional claustrophobic feel that many underground compounds did. The walls were smooth like they have been carved but the floor was dirty like a natural cave. The light came from rounded glowing half spheres set into the walls. As they walked through the halls River thought she heard a noise from behind them.

River lagged behind for a moment and looked back. She didn't see anything at first but then she noticed a shadow being cast on the ground at the intersection that was about fifteen feet back. She took a step towards it while Amy and the Doctor continued on ahead. River looked over her shoulder to call to Amy and the Doctor when she felt a cold chill. Tuning back River gasped sharply at the stone Angel that suddenly stood just a few feet from her.

"Doctor!" River exclaimed.

The Doctor and Amy turned around and were both momentarily frozen in shock at the sight of the deadly creature. River glanced into the Angel's eyes, but quickly switched her focus to its lips instead to keep it from getting into her head. The Angel's mouth was slightly open as though it was trying to say something, but as far as River knew Angels had no voice of their own. The only way to get one was to steal it from the dead and even that was only a temporary means of communicating.

"River!" The Doctor cried. "Amy keep your eyes on it. River I'm going to get the TARDIS we can keep a line of sight on the Angel while we back into it. I will be right back, just don't blink, and don't look directly into its eyes."

"I know what to do and not do with an Angel, Doctor." River said with a touch of irritation as she took a slow step back. "I also know that once you're this close to one it's almost impossible to get away."

"I'm not losing you like this, I'm not going to lose anyone to one of these things." The Doctor said firmly. "It's just one, we can..."

The Doctor stopped as the unusual lighting in the tunnels flickered as the Angel worked to draw the power from system and restore darkness. River yelped in fright knowing that it would only take the second of dark for the Angel to reach her. However when the lights stabilized the Angel was still the same distance away. However it had taken advantage of the darkness to change its pose. River stared at the creature in disbelief, it had actually dropped to its knees and spread open its immense stone wings.

"Doctor," River whispered as though speaking to loud would wake the stone creature "what is it doing?"

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted. "I've never seen one with its wings open...it's beautiful."

"Stunning, but somehow even more terrifying."

"Doctor," Amy said as she tugged on the elbow of his jacket "what do we do? It's turning off the lights, we don't have time to get the TARDIS."

As if to illustrate Amy's point the lights sputtered once more. River knit her brow in confusion when the Angel suddenly appeared with its hands clasped in front of itself. If it had wanted to it could have just reached out and touched her. River was about to mention this when the Doctor came up behind her to pull her away. He was saying something about keeping watch on the frozen Angel but River knew there was no point, they had already lost, it was too close and the lights were fading.

The lights failed again and she could see through the flickering as the Angel reached out for her. The Doctor cried out for her to run as the lights blinked for them. In the heartbeat of darkness River felt the Angel's lightining fast hand grab the front of her blouse. Without thinking she threw her hand up to push the Angel away. The lights came back up just as she slammed her palm against the Angel's chest.

When the Angel disintegrated before her eyes River just assumed that it had been an illusion caused from being sent back in time. It didn't matter if the Angel touched you or you touched the Angel, the results were the same. The Doctor still had his arms around her waist and even with the Angel gone he pulled her back further from the spot where it had been.

"Amy," River breathed in panic "we left Amy alone..."

"I'm right here." Amy replied.

River and the Doctor turned to look at Amy who was a few feet behind them before they both looked back to the dusty floor. There was so much dirt debris on the floor already that it was difficult to tell if there was more of it now where the Angel had stood or not. The Doctor released River and looked back between Amy, River, and the empty space.

"What?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Doctor, what the hell happened?" River demanded. "How did Amy come with us?"

"We didn't travel anywhere." The Doctor announced in a perplexed tone as he consulted his watch. "We are right were and when we should be, the Angel turned to dust."

"Why?"

"I think..." the Doctor paused long enough to scan with his sonic before looking to River with awe. "I think you killed it, you killed an Angel just by touching it."

"What? No." River shook her head. "That's impossible."

"Facts are facts, the Angel is dead. So either you killed it or it just happened to drop dead of natural causes the moment it touched it."

"Why was it on its knees like that?" River asked still staring at the dust remains.

"It look like it was praying." Amy noted.

"No, not praying," the Doctor shook his head "the hands were interlaced not pressed together."

"If it wasn't praying then what was it doing?"

"Begging, it was begging."


	11. Chapter 10

NOTE: Since I can't watch the Christmas Special till it comes out on iTunes tomorrow I wrote this instead. I'm not even sure I want to watch the Eleventh's final hour...but I know I will. :)

On that note, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Oh you are truly losing it now, aren't you?" Rassilon's deep voice asked rhetorically. "You're coming apart at the seams."

Rassilon chuckled as he looked down on the Valeyard with mock pity. The Valeyard was kneeling on the floor of the Museum with River in his arms after her close brush with death. Feeling sick to his stomach he tried his hardest to ignore the phantom that had suddenly appeared.

"She'll never forgive you for this." Rassilon clucked sadly. "Look at all that blood, that must have been painful not to mention terrifying for her."

Narrowing his eyes in spite at the hallucination the Valeyard hugged River closer. Reaching up he pushed gently on the underside of River's jaw to guide her head back. The Valeyard brought his lips to the point where he was almost touching River's but he stopped there to see what she would do. After a brief hesitation she closed the small space between them with an intense kiss. Still locked in the kiss the Valeyard looked up at Rassilon defiantly.

"That doesn't prove anything." Rassilon said as he leaned in for a closer inspection of the pair. "She looks like she'd be happier to be kissing a Zygon than you." Rassilon made a face of exaggerated disgust. "Not that I blame her."

"Enough." The Valeyard growled as broke off the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." River started to apologize.

"No, I didn't mean you...never mind." The Valeyard shook his head to try and clear it. "I'm just glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts."

"I'm sure it does, Sweetie." Rassilon said to River with sarcastic sympathy. "The man who swears he loves you has been mucking around in your mind to hide the blatant mental and physical abuse he's put you through."

"It will pass." The Valeyard assured River. "You're safe."

"Safe...until the next time you slam her into something." Rassilon huffed. "Some lover you are."

The Valeyard glared up spitefully at Rassilon. Looking confused River tried to follow his gaze to see what he was looking at. The Valeyard noticed her concern and turned to ignore the apparition once again. The Valeyard got to his feet and helped River do the same. Walking over to the near by directory obelisk the Valeyard brought the listing of the trees that he had been looking at before. River joined him and read the screen.

"Where are we?" River asked innocently. "What are we doing?"

"I wouldn't believe her little amnesia story for one second if I were you." Rassilon noted with little interest. "She knows you almost killed her, you can see it in her every motion. She's guarded and afraid."

"We are on the largest planet of the Great Museum." The Valeyard replied as he found his silver trees once more.

"Why?"

"I just want to pick up a few things. Take my hand, we will use the teleport system to get to the Arboretum."

"Can I just wait here?" River asked as she rubbed at her temple. "I don't think I'm feeling well enough to teleport half way around this world."

"Don't turn your back on that little mink for a second," Rassilon cautioned with a cruel smile "first thing she'll do is find a weapon to sink into your chest. That's why she wants to be left here, to arm herself against yo..."

"Be quiet!" The Valeyard snarled incomprehensibly under his breath.

"What?" River asked as she took a step back.

"You're frightening her." Rassilon chuckled. "The only reason she hasn't killed you already is that she knows the Doctor wants to save you and she would never take a chance like that away from him if she didn't have to."

"Valeyard?" River asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

The Valeyard said nothing as he dragged his hands through his hair as he failed to block Rassion out.

"You've gone too far this time, you are no longer worth the risk of helping." Rassilon continued conversationally. "River Song is going to take you down the first chance she gets after this last little temper tantrum of yours."

"If you're not feeling well, River, of course you can stay here." The Valeyard finally answered. "I won't be gone too long, just rest."

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"I love you."

"I love you too." River replied with a soft smile.

"Lies get easier with use." Rassilon noted. "She's a good little actress."

The Valeyard didn't acknowledge Rassilon and triggered the teleport. When he arrived in the grand Arboretum the Valeyard expected the image of Rassilon to follow him. However spinning around he didn't see the memory of the long dead Time Lord anywhere. He didn't question the hallucination, he just wanted it to go away. Glad to be alone the Valeyard began to search through the indoor forest.

The collection of trees were all held in stasis to keep them preserved forever. There was a paved path that wove between the alien trees and little plaques labeled each one. The diversity of trees ranged from very Earth-like oaks to the truly bizarre purple and yellow spotted yemis trees of Hexlar that barely looked like plants. Eventually the Valeyard found the glade of metallic trees that he had come for.

The ancient trees in the quiet grove reached their branches up towards the glass ceiling that was a hundred feet above. It was night and a cold white moon cast sharp shadows on the metallic trees. The various colours ranged from bright platinum to the darkest bronze with copper and gold in between. The Valeyard walked up to the silver tree that most resembled the native trees of Gallifrey. It wasn't quite the same as the trees in his memories, but it was close.

The Valeyard knelt down and pulled up the grass at the base of the tree that revealed a panel that controlled the stasis. Removing the tree's stasis field caused it to age rapidly as it rained its metallic leaves and seeds down. Smiling to himself the Valeyard began collecting the seeds and placing them in a pouch that he'd pulled from his back pocket. When he stood back up he jerked in surprise as Rassilon appeared once again.

"You're not real. Stop this."

"I'd be impressed if you were collecting to reseed a whole new Gallifrey, but I know you're looking for something to plant in your backyard." Rassilon sneered as he looked up at the silver tree. "Do you really think you can just settle down somewhere with River Song and live happily ever after?"

"Go away."

"Coming here alone to prove a point about trusting River Song is a dangerous move, not to mention fatally stupid." Rassilon sighed. "She is looking for a sharp object as we speak, and she's not going to be afraid to use it."

"River is not going to hurt me!" The Valeyard snarled as he faced Rassilon. "Leave us alone!"

"She is going to kill you unless you kill her first!" Rassilon spat. "She doesn't love you, she loves the Doctor! She will do everything in her power to get back to him and there is *nothing* you can do to change her heart!"

Roaring in rage the Valeyard swung his fist at Rassilon with all of his strength. The hallucination disappeared and it its place was the hard bark of the silver tree. Striking the tree with bone shattering force the Valeyard cried out in pain. Staggering away from the tree he hugged his injured wrist to his chest as it healed. Even once the bone was healed his wrist was still throbbing in pain. Taking off the leather band that he wore the Valeyard's blood turned to ice when he saw that he had cracked the sonic crystal that he kept nestled in his flesh.

Terrified the Valeyard replaced the leather band and teleported back to River. She jolted in fright at his sudden appearance causing his paranoia to take over once again. Rushing up to her the Valeyard ran his hands down her sides looking for a hidden weapon. River started to ask him what he was doing when he roughly forced her to turn around so that he could continue the frisking. She jerked away from him and turned around.

"What are you looking for?" River demanded.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." The Valeyard apologized. "I just...I'm just stressed."

"I can see that." River nodded. "Let's go somewhere else, this place is creepy. Let's go somewhere relaxing."

"I hate pleasure planets."

"Abydos isn't what I had in mind."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, somewhere peaceful, somewhere beautiful." River paused in thought for a moment. "I know, let's go to the cliffs on Relia, we can look at the Milky-way. There isn't a better spot in the whole Galaxy to see the Milky-way band. There is even an alignment of the major star clusters that can be viewed from there in 7681, I know the exact coordinates."

"You do?"

River turned to the nearest glass case and fogged it with her breath so that she could write out the Time/Space coordinates in High Gallifreyan on it with her finger. She held her hand out for the Valeyard to take with a warm smile. The Valeyard hesitated to accept her offer. When he didn't take her hand River took the initiative and leaned in to kiss his cheek. The Valeyard smiled and stepped up to the glass so he could breath on it and reveal the time and place River wanted to visit again. Reading the Gallifreyan the Valeyard stared at it until the fog faded and the coordinates disappeared. He sensed an ulterior motive, but he didn't feel like she was setting a trap. Eventually the Valeyard nodded slowly and sought out River's hand.

"Everything is going to be okay." River said gently as she squeezed his hand. "Trust me."

"I do, completely."

River smiled again. The Valeyard didn't see any of the fear in her eyes that Rassilon had insisted had been their earlier. Feeling a sense of relief that he didn't fully understand the Valeyard called upon the crystal to take them into the Vortex to travel to the coordinates River had given him. The Valeyard gripped River's hand tight and cried out as the usually peaceful transition into the Vortex caused an explosion of pain to lance up his arm from his wrist.

The chaos that followed was a jumbled assault on the Valeyard's senses as he and River tumbled through time together. Unable to control their destination the way he usually did the Valeyard just focused on trying to get out of the twisting maze of the Vortex before it tore River away from him. He felt like he was being thrown in a certain direction and did his best to fight it.

Clawing his way out of the Vortex the Valeyard kept a strong grip on River's hand. They suddenly dropped to a soft carpeted floor with a harsh landing. With the world still spinning the Valeyard forced himself up on his elbows to check on River. Laying on her back River convulsed and gasped for breath from their violent trip through time. He could hear confused and alarmed shouting but he didn't pay any attention to it, he needed to make sure River was safe.

"River..."

The Valeyard tried to get to his hands and knees so that he could try to help River when there was a sharp blow to his side that knocked him back to the floor. Unable to get up he rolled over onto his back to look at his attacker. The Valeyard's vision swum for a moment, but eventually he could make out the vaulted ceiling and the book lined walls of the Relator's office. The Relator's two bodyguards were standing over him making it clear that it would be unwise to try and get up. The Relator himself suddenly came into view as he stepped up and looked down on the Valeyard.

"Re...Relator..." The Valeyard panted.

"Doctor. What a pleasant surprise." The Realtor greeted with a wide smile. "If you've come to apologize for Alkinar don't bother, it won't do you any more good than when I begged you for mercy."

"Wait, Rela..."

"No, please, save your breath...you're going to need it."


	12. Chapter 11

NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long. This is a very busy time of year for me...for us all really I'm sure! Happy 2014! Only eight more months till Doctor Who starts up again (which I hear they haven't technically actually started filming yet).

...it's gonna be a long year.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Where is everybody?" The Doctor asked. "Kraid always greets me."

"Maybe he doesn't know we're here." Amy offered.

"His species is very intuitive, particularly to the kind of Vortex disturbance that the TARDIS creates. He should have contacted us by now, at the very least we should have run into one of the several million others who live here."

"Doctor," River said gently "we've seen a single Angel destroy whole worlds ten times this siz..."

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "The worlds decimated by the Angels always have this bitter taste to the air. It took me a while to pick up on it, but now that I've made the connection it's unmistakable. The Angels did not decimate Kraid and his people. They must be here somewhere."

River and Amy exchanged a meaningful glance. They knew when the Doctor was lying, even when he was mostly just lying to himself. The Doctor noticed the look the pair had given one another and he hated to admit that they were right. The Angels may not have destroyed the population, but something certainly had. Trying to shake off the uneasy feeling the Doctor continued to lead them towards the command centre of the Matrix.

Keeping a sharp eye out for more Angels the trio moved through the tunnels. Amy had asked him why they didn't just park the TARDIS closer to the command centre and he had giving her a long complicated explanation that boiled down to not wanting the TARDIS too close to the borrowed piece of her Heart that he'd placed in the Matrix. Amy had asked if he was using the lose definition of 'borrowed' that he usually did but she never got an answer.

Eventually the tunnel before them opened into a massive cavern. The Doctor hesitated at the mouth of the vast space as he looked out over the neatly laid out rows of oval stones that lay on the ground. Each rock was approximately three feet in length and a mottled dark green colour. A fine layer of dust had settled on everything. When there was no sign of any Angels or other danger he carefully stepped out into the rows with Amy and River staying close.

"What is this?" Amy asked nervously.

"A nursery." The Doctor replied as he bent down and gently touched one of the odd stones. "These are Xolisithle eggs."

"There must be hundreds of thousands of them." River noted.

"And there would be more than one cave like this. Like I said before they don't breed often but when they do they mean business. More than that they have a special kind of genetic memory, certain eggs would be selected to become exact replica of important members of their society, memory and all. Sort of like regeneration but without the massive trauma to the personality that happens with Time Lords."

"So Kraid wasn't really thousands of years old?" Amy asked.

"Yes and no. He was the same person just reborn over and over. The actual life span of the Xolisithle is around eight to nine hundred years, they live one generation at a time the older generation dying off once the new one is laid."

"So what happened here?" River asked as she looked around at the silent cave of eggs.

"I don't know." The Doctor scanned the nearest egg with the sonic and read the results. "These never had a chance of hatching, they aren't even fertile. The new generation never hatched to replace the one that died"

"The Xolisithle are extinct?" Amy asked horrified.

"Yes." The Doctor answered sadly as he stared at the egg at his feet. "I wonder if Kraid and the others ever named their planet."

River stepped up and put her arm over the Doctor's shoulders. When he didn't take his morose stare off the dead egg River reached up and touched her gloved palm against his cheek. Heavy hearted the Doctor continued to watch the egg as though willing it to hatch.

"I should have been here to help them." The Doctor said.

"You saved them once, gave them thousands of more years on a peaceful world." River said softly. "You did all that you could."

"It wasn't enough."

"It almost never is, but you can't let that stop you from trying."

"You're right." The Doctor agreed as he finally looked at River. "Come on, we need to find the Matrix."

The Doctor took River's hand and grabbed Amy's with the other and lead them through the silent nursery. It didn't take them long to reach the door that sealed the control centre where the Doctor had first connected with the Matrix. Using the sonic he activated the mechanism that slid the door open. The Doctor yelped and put his arms out to keep Amy and River back as he caught sight of the Angel standing in the middle of the room. Although standing rather than kneeling this one did have its wings spread open like the one that had approached River.

"I'll take care of this." River said as she pushed past the Doctor.

"No, River wait." The Doctor kept an eye on the Angel as he pulled her back. "I think we need to try and talk to it."

"How?"

"I don't really know, but I have the feeling that it knew we would be coming here. If it wanted to kill us it would have been right at the door, not in the middle of the room."

"It still needs to kill someone to gain a voice." River pointed out.

The lights flickered and the Angel was suddenly holding its hand out as if it was inviting the Doctor to dance.

"Maybe not." The Doctor took a step closer. "It might be as simple as touching it."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Amy complained. "We can't trust that thing."

"Amy right, Doctor."

"When the future Valeyard came and visited us at the Timonic Explosion he started asking for help, he said I had to find the Angels. They have something important to tell us."

"So now we're not only trusting the Angels but the Valeyard as well?" River asked skeptically.

"For now you can just trust that I know what I'm doing."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Sweetie." River teased.

With his eyes still locked on the Angel the Doctor smiled. He tried to ignore the pounding of his hearts and the voice in his head that was telling him this was a bad idea as he slowly walked closer. Stopping a few feet in front of the stone beast the Doctor reached out and touched the Angel's out stretched hand with one finger. When nothing happened he actually took the Angle's hand for a moment before releasing it once again.

"Nothing...I wasn't expecting that."

"Maybe we have to not be looking at it." River suggested.

"That's a good point. Alright, okay..." the Doctor took a deep breath. "So...close your eyes everyone."

"Doctor?" Amy asked nervously. "Are you sure about this?"

"Not in the slightest."

"But we're doing it anyway."

"Exactly."

The Doctor trusted that River and Amy had closed their eyes but found he didn't quite have the courage to do the same. He stood staring at the Angel that had outstretched its hand to him. The Doctor studied the Angel's face, trying to read the creature's intentions. It was hard to believe that it wanted his help. The Doctor had witnessed the aftermath of entire worlds destroyed by their power. He had also seen his own world shattered when they took Amy away. It hadn't happened yet but it was going to.

"Unless they are all die off first..." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor?" River asked.

"Nothing. Geronimo!"

Usually the Doctor used the phrase to leap into action, but this time he used it and then simply blinked. In the split second that the Angel was out of sight it lashed out and snatched his wrist. It was much harder to close his eyes properly now that the Angel physically had a hold of him but he managed. The Doctor cried out as the Angel's touch crystalized his arm into stone. Unable to keep his eyes closed for more than a few seconds the Doctor snapped them open to freeze the Angel once again. The Angel was holding his marble arm in its unbreakable grip with its sharp teeth bared at him.

"Doctor!" River and Amy cried in unison.

"Stay back!" The Doctor barked. "Close your eyes again."

"Doc..."

"I have to see what it wants."

"What if it wants you dead?" Amy pointed out.

"If it wanted me dead I would be."

"He has a point." River noted as she closed her eyes and placed her hand over Amy's to encourage her to do the same.

"Please don't kill me." The Doctor whispered to the Angel as he closed his eyes once more.

The Doctor ground his teeth to keep silent as the Angel increased its painful grip. Suddenly there was a whispering in his ear in a that sounded like his own voice. The Doctor realized that it probably was his own voice that the Angel had stolen. He tried to listen but the Angel's message was disjointed and senseless.

"I don't understand you."

The Angel made what sounded like a noise of frustration or possibly rage, it was hard to tell which. The Doctor gasped as his senses were violently assaulted by images and emotions of the Angel's plight. The effects of the explosion had poisoned the time energy that the Angels fed from and was slowly destroying them. For a brief moment the Doctor's mind was filled with the fates of other time-aware species as the Angel showed him the deaths of countless Reapers, Halcyon, Wraiths, Dwellers, Chronovores, Timewyrms, Pantophagens, Vortisaurs, and even the Daleks. With dependance one way or another on the Time Vortex these species were suffering the greatest effects of the radiation.

Unable to witness any more death the Doctor began to struggle for freedom from the Angel's telepathic grasp. Unwilling to release its prey the Angel continued to pour images of the dying civilizations and creatures that depend on the Vortex. Tears started streamed from the Doctor's closed eyes as he tried and failed to open them to stop the Angel. He felt that he might be screaming but he wasn't sure it was his own voice or the Angel. Either way he wasn't sure how much longer his sanity was going to hold out against the Angel's touch.

"Let me go! I can't help you if you don't let me go!"

The Angel made no move to release him as it turned from images of the chaos to inflicting its own despair at the slow death it was suffering on the Doctor's hearts. Demanding once again to be released the Doctor suddenly fell back as his captor finally granted him his freedom. He forced his eyes open to make sure that he could freeze the Angel again, but there was nothing in front of him other than a pile of dust. He looked up at River who was at his side now.

"River, did you kill the Angel?"

"It wouldn't let you go." River replied with no apology.

"Right."

The Doctor got back to his feet with River's help. He looked down at the arm that the Angel had taken a hold of and jerked back when he discovered that it was still turned to stone. He held his arm up and stared at it in horror.

"Doctor?" Amy asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"My arm...it's stone."

"No, it's not."

"Of course it is," the Doctor insisted "look at it."

The Doctor peacefully allowed Amy to take a hold of his infected arm for closer inspection. Without warning Amy brought his hand up and bit him. The Doctor yelped and jerked away from her.

"Ow...ow, OW!" The Doctor complained and then wiggled his fingers now that the illusion was broken. "Oh, but brilliant work, Amy."

"Your welcome." Amy kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"Of course this still means that the Angel was and probably still is inside my head." The Doctor lamented.

"I think I can fix that." River smiled.

"Wha..."

The Doctor was cut off as River carded her fingers into the Doctor's hair and used the purchase to pull him into an aggressive kiss. Amy shifted her weight uncomfortably as the Doctor continued to kiss her daughter. When River finally released him the Doctor gave her a pleasantly confused look.

"Since my touch kills Angels you should be all good now." River explained.

"I...uh..." The Doctor blushed. "I don't really know if it works like that, River."

"Well let's assume for now that it does."

"Fair enough."

"Did the Angel talk to you?" River asked expectantly.

"It did." The Doctor nodded. "The Angels are dying, and they aren't the only ones."

The Doctor did he best to relay the visions of death and suffering that the Angel had pressed on him. He didn't have all the details since most of what the Angel had shown him was disjointed and seemingly out of order. The Angel itself had clearly already been poisoned and its pain kept it from being fully coherent.

"I hate to be the one to say this," Amy started "but from everything you've ever told me all these species that are dying basically bad new. Would it be so wrong if they disappeared?"

"The Universe is a vast ecosystem." The Doctor replied. "The extinction of these species will have consequences for us all."

"Wait Time Lords are as much Vortex creatures as the Daleks." River said. "If all of the time aware speices are dying, shouldn't you be as well?"

"For all we know I am, but I also have something stirring up my regeneration energy in ways that it really shouldn't be."

"True. So what do we do about it?"

"The effects of the Timonic Fusion Device has had on the Vortex needs to be reverse and more and more I'm fearing that we are going to need the Valeyard's help for that. Only he truly understand what that device did and how it works."

"He's not really proven to be much of a 'team player'." River pointed out.

"Which is why I think the Angles and Reapers have come to you for help."

"What?"

"Somehow they know that you're the one person that he will do anything for."

"Why should I mean anything to him? He already has the original me with him to keep him happy."

"Maybe not." The Doctor admitted. "When the future Valeyard appeared he begged me to save you and he was..."

"Doctor?" River pressed when he didn't continue.

"He was covered in blood."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Doctor!"

River jerked awake with the panicked cry still on her lips. Panting for breath she tried to shake the images from the nightmare she'd just had. The Doctor had been caught in the stony grip of an Angel. In the chaotic dream she had tried to help, tried to get to him, but something had held her back. It had been a while since the Angels had invaded her dreams, but it certainly wasn't the first time.

Sitting up River brought her hand up to her throbbing temple. Closing her eyes against the powerful headache River tried to gather her thoughts. The last thing she remembered was convincing the Valeyard to take her to the Time Coordinates that she had set up with the Doctor. Opening her eyes again River looked around the Victorian Era decorated bedroom and somehow doubted that the Valeyard had taken them to the right spot. The view outside the window was one of a oak type forest that she didn't recognize.

Looking down at the white silk night dress that she was wearing River rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of having her clothing changed while she was unconscious. Before she had a chance to untangle herself from the delicately quilted bed comforter there was a polite knock at the door. The person who knocked didn't wait for a reply and simply opened the door.

River was expecting to see the Valeyard so when the Realtor stepped into the room it took her a moment to even recognize him. They had never formally met, but she knew about him and the uneasy truce between him and the Doctor that had been shattered when the Realtor had destroyed Setien 9, not to mention his attempt on the Doctor's life on Alkinar. What she didn't know is where along his timestream he was right now, which would be the difference between friend or foe, or at the very least between neutral party and foe.

"You're awake." The Realtor pointed out needlessly. "You had us worried."

"Sorry to trouble you." River replied without any true apology.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes." River nodded figuring that the truth was safer than a lie that he probably wouldn't believe. "You're the Realtor."

"Please, call me James."

River wasn't sure how to respond to her host's pleasant demeanor, from everything she knew about him he was an arrogant and ruthless business man who was often compared to being a rabid shark only with less mercy. The Realtor noticed the apprehension in River's eyes and held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. River forced a smile to help keep the tension between them low and it seemed to work. The Realtor stepped up to the edge of the bed and offered his hand to River as though he wanted to help her get to her feet. River swung her legs out over the side of the bed and accepted his offer. The Realtor gently helped her up and then took a step back. River glanced down at the floor length night dress before looking back up at the Realtor.

"Where are my clothes?" River asked.

"Ruined, soaked in blood. Don't worry, there is plenty available here to wear."

"Thank you."

River waited to see what the Realtor would say next. She wasn't sure if he recognized her or not. He was famous for being well informed and it wouldn't surprise her if he did. The Realtor made his living by knowing who, what, when and where all the major players in the Universe were in order to swoop in on buying and selling opportunities that spanned all of space and sometimes even time. The Realtor looked River over and smiled once again.

"How are you feeling?" The Realtor asked with genuine concern.

"Confused." River admitted.

"I bet you are. We weren't sure if you were going to live through those first few hours. But it's okay, you're safe now."

"Safe?" River repeated in hopes of getting him to explain.

"Not a surprise that you don't remember, but I am flattered that you would think of me in such a desperate state. I tried to prevent your future once and failed, but this time I will succeed. I can spare you your unfortunate fate."

"I don't follow you."

"No need to be coy, I know who you are. River Song: 'the woman who kills the Doctor'." The Realtor mused. "And who could have ever suspected that it was in self defense all along? You were talked about as a cold blooded murderer in Stormcage, a psychopath who slaughtered a great man. Until recently I wouldn't have even believed that you were only doing what you had to, but now that I've seen his dark side for myself I understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." The Realtor smiled sadly. "It's okay, I know your secret now, but I will keep it."

"I don't have a secr..."

"River, stop, there is no point in denying the abusive relationship you have going on with the Doctor. You came here covered in what turned out to be your own blood, barely grasping to life. I know the Doctor has the power to heal you, but that doesn't give him the right to hurt you."

Suddenly understanding River was forced to smile. As misguided as the Realtor was he did believe that he was saving her and that was not what she had expected from him. Before the events on Seiten 9 the Doctor had always said that he kept out of the Realtor's business because despite his money and power hungry nature at his core he was a reasonable person and lawful as far as the rules of Shadow Proclamation was concerned. River wasn't even really sure what had lead to the Realtor turning on Seiten 9 so violently.

"River?"

"It's really not what it looks like."

"No, don't do that, don't defend him. You are too strong a women to fall into that 'but he loves me' category of victims." The Realtor clucked sadly. "It's time you faced the reality of your situation. The Doctor is a cruel and unpredictable creature and you deserve better."

"Where is he?" River asked deciding against trying to explain the Valeyard to him. "Is he okay?"

"Poor little, Nightingale." The Realtor sighed sympathetically. "That's a severe case of Stockholm Syndrome you've got there."

"Realtor, please, just trust me. I have to see him."

"You're never going to see him again." The Realtor assured. "He's mine now."

"What?"

"The Doctor's life is forfeit. I am going to do what should have been done long ago and execute him for his crimes against the Universe, for his crimes against me."

"You can't do that."

"I own this planet, and I don't happen to allow extradition here. So Stormcage is not going to get a hold of me again and I am not going to let them get a hold of him! He is mine to serve justice upon!"

"That's not what I meant." River replied trying to keep the Realtor calm. "I meant you physically can't hold him, in fact trying to do so is going to put everyone here in danger."

"I'm not afraid of the Doc..."

"He's not the Doctor." River finally admitted.

"What?"

"The man who brought me here is not the Doctor, he's the Valeyard. I know this is going to sound crazy, but he's just a confused young man who happens to have the Doctor's memories. I'm trying to help him and I really need you to not get in the way. All of time is at stake, haven't you noticed the shimmer in the night sky?"

"The night has always shimmered like that."

"No, it hasn't, it may have from your perspective, but it's new and it's being caused by a disruptive time radiation that the Doctor and I are trying to reverse. We are trying to help the Valeyard as well, the Doctor's memories are driving him mad. None of us need to be enemies here."

"You don't really expect me to believe this do you?"

"No, which is why I didn't bring it up right away." River replied with a frustrated sigh. "However, any second now he is going to start tearing this place apart looking for me. He can not be held, he can slip into the Vortex at will, no prison of yours can contain him."

"I beg to differ. He is locked up right now, just yammering to himself. He is not a threat."

"If he's not a threat then just let me go to him, let us go. Please, let me handle him. I am so close to getting through to him."

River tensed when the Realtor narrowed his eyes and stepped up to her. He searched her face for a moment, probably trying to decide if he believed any of her story. It didn't take River more than a moment to realize that he didn't.

"Real..."

"You are blind to the monster inside the Doctor." The Realtor growled.

"He's trying to fix thi..."

"He tortured me for weeks!" The Realtor interrupted River with a roar.

"No..."

"I tried to kill him in Alkinar prison, I freely admit to that, but at least I had the decency to try to make his death a relatively quick one! In return he left me strung up to starve to death, which for my species can take months. Not to mention the *nightmares* he forced into my mind on the occasions when he'd visit me to gloat."

"Realtor, plea..."

"I still wake screaming from the torments that he placed in my thoughts. He showed me no mercy and he will receive none in return!"

"Whatever happened, I'm sorry, I really am." River said honestly. "But the man you're holding right now is incredibly dangerous and trying to enact any kind of revenge on him is only going to end in making him worse and lead to the death of anyone involved."

"You're afraid of him." The Realtor stated rather than asked.

"Truthfully, yes, I am. However I promised the Doctor I would take the risks to try and help him and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Please, for your own sake, just let us go."

The Realtor fell silent as though he was contemplating the request. River kept a wary eye on him as he went over to the small desk near the door. River hadn't had time to notice the small hypodermic gun that lay on the desk. He picked up the device and turned back to River with a look of pity. River felt a flash of anger at the condescending look of paternal concern painted across the Realtor's features.

"You're in worse shape than I feared." The Realtor said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not pleading with you for my safety, it's for your own."

"The Doctor's psychological grip on you is amazingly strong, stronger than I thought possible." The Realtor noted as if he hadn't even heard her. "Hopefully once he's dead you can begin to heal."

"Realtor, listen..."

"You'll thank me when this is all over. Until then I think it's important that we just keep you calm."

The Realtor was between River and the door and she had the feeling that if guards weren't already outside that at the very least they wouldn't be far away. The Realtor approached her slowly, clearly still trying to play the part of her savior. She was starting to suspect that the Realtor wanted to take her under his wing just to add that small amount of insult to injury in his quest for revenge against the Doctor. Thinking over her options River reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose hard enough to cause a few tears to spill down her cheeks.

"It's going to okay." The Realtor assured. "Trust me."

"Maybe you're right." River whimpered as she willingly held out her arm. "I've been so afraid for so long."

"You'll be free soon."

River just nodded as the Realtor took her hand. She stayed motionless as he brought the hypodermic gun of sedative up to inject her. Just before he touched the metal against her skin River gripped down on his hand and use the purchase to twist his arm and jerked him forward. Yelping in pain and surprise the Realtor released his hold on the hypodermic gun as he tried to free himself from River's trap. Easily catching the gun before it fell River flipped it around in her hand and pressed it against the Realtor's chest.

Pulling the trigger only resulted in a quiet 'click', but it was clear that the gun had done its job. The sedative instantly dropped the Realtor to his knees as he gasped in shock. River helped ease him back onto the plush carpet of the floor. He fought to keep his eyes open as the drug spread through his system. River checked his pulse and although slow it was steady. Taking the gun with her River stepped over the Realtor and headed towards the door.

"River...please, wait...I'm just trying to save you..."

"And I appreciate that, but I'm not the one that needs saving."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Arching back the Valeyard cried out until his voice cracked. Gulping for enough breath to scream again he fought bitterly with the nylon cord that kept his wrists bound behind his back. It was clear that the Realtor didn't take prisoners on a regular basis as he was currently laying on the cement floor of one of the empty basement storage rooms rather than a proper cell. Although the phobia the Valeyard had of being restrained was enough to send him into a panic it was the small metal octopus-like device latched onto his chest that was truly tormenting him. He had spent hours thrashing trying to remove it, but it was firmly anchored to his flesh.

The Realtor had set the blood collecting device to run through its decontamination program on an endless loop. The Valeyard's system didn't react to the process any better than the Doctor's had. However the Doctor had managed to deal with the searing pain better, being somewhat in control of the situation had helped, knowing it was only temporary had also been an advantage. Those two facts combined with his thousand years of true experience in keeping calm in situations that would drive other's mad had made the experience unpleasant, but bearable. Alone in the dark room the Valeyard didn't have any such strengths to fall back on.

As the device's radiation continued to eat into his chest the Valeyard twisted and pulled at his trapped wrists. Ignoring the blood that soaked his hands he fought until he finally became physically too weak to struggle. Laying still for a moment with the device still lancing through his pounding heart the Valeyard closed his eyes and broke down into tears. He had tried multiple times to call upon the crystal to slip into the Vortex, but it didn't respond properly and only caused a flaring pain in his wrist that only made his situation worse.

"I hope this little experience is teaching you something."

Jerking violently at the calm deep voice the Valeyard snapped his eyes open. Seeing the delusion of Rassilon once again the Valeyard bared his teeth at him like a cornered animal. With renewed energy he roared in a combination of pain and rage. He managed to sit up and push himself back from the illusion until his back was up against the wall. Sweat rolled off the Valeyard's skin and dripped from his hair from the hours of agony. An overwhelming nauseating dizziness spun his senses bringing him close to passing out. His shallow rapid breathing from the persistent effects of the decontaminating device was not making matters any better. Staying awake but shaking uncontrollably the Valeyard glared spitefully at Rassilon.

"You know if you want something done, do it yourself...don't torture someone else into doing it for you." Rassilon suggested.

"Stay away from me!"

"You do realize that this is only the beginning, right?" Rassilon asked as he stepped up and looked down on the Valeyard with mock pity. "That little bug on your chest doesn't even really cause all that much pain and look at you, you can barely manage it. And trust me your future at the Realtor's hands holds far worse, he's just warming up."

The Valeyard tried to prove that he was coping just fine by demanding of his body that it stop trembling. However it was a hopeless cause, Rassilon's words were twisting his already tangled stomach as his fear of the future started to make his present even hard to deal with. The device on his chest clicked and reset its program to start again. The brief second of relief that the reset allow him only served to make the gnawing pain worse when it started again.

Rather than screaming the Valeyard convulsed as he was sent into a spell of violent drying heaving. Rassilon waited patiently for the Valeyard to recover. Getting his stomach somewhat under control the Valeyard turned away from Rassilon and weld his eyes shut like a child trying to hide from the monster in his closet. Rassilon's mirthless chuckle raked against the Valeyard's ears.

"Of course it won't end here either. The Realtor's not stupid, he's not going to kill you. He'll torture you until he grows bored of his revenge and then he's going to sell what is left of your broken body and spirit to the highest bidder." Rassilon continued in a conversational tone. "The Doctor has some very powerful enemies out there that would pay any price for the chance to take him apart slowly. Since you've convinced even yourself that you're the Doctor you'll have to stand in his place."

"Stop it!" The Valeyard cried.

"At least the Minyan's weren't malicious, imagine what someone who actually wanted to cause you pain could do."

The Valeyard staggered to his feet to charge at Rassilon. He only managed a few steps before the breathtaking agony in his chest dropped him back to his knees. Screaming in pain and frustration he didn't bother getting back up again. Bowing his head in defeat the Valeyard stayed on his knees as he shook like a leaf in the wind as the device reset itself once again.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." The Valeyard whispered.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're trying to push me over the edge so that you can take control."

"No, well...sort of. I've certainly been trying to guide you, for all the good that's done me." Rassilon admitted. "Of course how can I control you when you can't even control yourself? You're a caring lover one second and a raging psychopath the next."

"Leave me alone!"

"You've got too much power, not enough strength." Rassilon shook his head sadly. "It was my original intention was to just eventually take over, push you into the same corner of your psyche that I'm currently stuck in, but recently I've come to a realization."

"Realization?"

"Your mind is a mess and it's not good enough for me."

"Then get out of it!"

"I'm working on it. Although maybe if we worked together we could both get what we want. You need to stop fighting me."

"Why should I trust you?!"

"What choice do you have?"

Rassilon smiled brightly and suddenly vanished, which didn't stop the Valeyard snarled a nasty string of obscenities at him between his ground teeth as the decontamination device suddenly bit down harder. As much as the delusion infuriated him at least Rassilon had been a distraction from his cruel reality. Now unable to focus on anything other than pain and panic the Valeyard once again degraded into senseless screaming.

Desperate to tear the evil device off his chest the Valeyard redoubled his efforts to free his hands from the tight cord around his wrists. When he found that he was still unable to free himself the Valeyard laid back down on his side. Closing his eyes the Valeyard broke down into tears once again. The next time the device reset itself the Valeyard found his voice and wailed with a heartrending cry.

"I...can't...I can't do this...not again." The Valeyard whimpered.

The Valeyard started reconsidering the idea of fighting against Rassilon. If the phantom in his mind was willing to spare him this life it might be worth giving in to him. He was just about to call out to the delusion when he felt a cool soothing touch brush his check.

"Don't give up." A delicate female voice whispered. "Don't let Rassilon take you."

"River?"

The Valeyard brought his head up to look around, but didn't see anyone. The voice hadn't been River's, but at the same time it was familiar.

"Who's there?" The Valeyard asked the empty room. "Help me...please."

"Seek the Doctor before it's too late."

The Valeyard had heard that same advice from the voice before. Resting his head back on the hard ground he couldn't help but feel that it was already too late. Breathing deeply despite the lancing pain in his chest the Valeyard began to invite the strange tugging on his thoughts that was drawing him towards a peaceful darkness. The woman's voice didn't return but the Valeyard gasped sharply as his mind was suddenly flooded with a renewed desire to fight.

Before the Valeyard had a chance to question his new found courage there was a commotion outside the door. Fearful that the Realtor was coming to hear him scream the Valeyard battled to his feet and backed into the corner. His chest heaved for breath as he waited for the door to open. In his panic the Valeyard yanked at his bound wrists with all that remained of his strength resulting in a sharp cracking sound as damaged crystal under his skin broke.

The Valeyard collapsed to the floor just as he saw River stepping in through the door. She rushed over and dropped to her knees next to him. She reached down and ripped the metal octopus off his chest which offered him an instant relief from its effects. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath as he took a moment to enjoy the release. River was trying to speak to him but her voice sounded far away. When River ran her hand through his hair the Valeyard was struck by a memory of Aleena doing the same to him. He furrowed his brow as he held onto the new thought, unlike the other memories he had of her in this one he wasn't afraid or even angry with her, in fact he'd never felt safer.

"Valeyard?"

"River...I...I remember something...something that doesn't make any sense... I remember..."

"What do you remember?"

"My mother."


	15. Chapter 14

NOTE: I hope you are all still enjoying. Sorry about the wait between chapters, I've been working like a dog in the real world.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"It's gone..."

"Doctor?" Amy asked when he didn't continue. "What's gone?"

The Doctor didn't answer, he simply continued to tear at the wires and paneling on the Matrix interface. He ran the sonic over the exposed mess before stripping several wires and tapping them together in different combinations. Nothing he did seemed to elicit any kind of response from the massive computer. River already had a sinking feeling in her stomach from their encounter with the Angel and as she watched the Doctor growing more frantic she started to feel physically nauseous. Standing near the pile of dust that had once been an Angel she rubbed her gloved hands against one another compulsively.

"Doctor?" Amy asked again. "What's wrong?"

"I put a piece of the TARDIS's heart in the Matrix to give it life, and it's gone."

"Perhaps the Angels took it." River suggested.

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "I had Kraid set the heart on a random placement program so that only a Time Lord accessing the Matrix could retrieve it."

"The Valeyard took it?" Amy guessed.

"He must have, but I don't know how." The Doctor looked into the dead wiring. "He's not a Time Lord, not really. He shouldn't have been able to even access the Matrix let alone control it. I could barely keep the Matrix from overwhelming me and I've had experience with it."

"He would have had Rassilon's Crown." River pointed out.

"Even still, stepping into the Matrix would have been supremely dangerous."

"Clearly he managed." Amy said as she looked in at the wires. "Can you fix it?"

"Yes...no...maybe." The Doctor huffed. "I shouldn't have removed a piece of the TARDIS the first time, it's very hard on her and she's not exactly young. I hate to rip another piece of her heart out."

"Then don't." River said firmly. "Using the Matrix to find 'me' was a long shot to start with and stressing the TARDIS when Time is already in a weakened state is a terrible idea."

The Doctor took a breath to protest but River stopped him with a stern look. He looked annoyed at first but then he relaxed and managed a genuine smile. Having won the argument River smiled back at him, but her stomach was still on the edge of revolt. The Doctor furrowed his brow as he noticed that River was rubbing at her silk covered forearms. River looked down and realized what she was doing. Now aware of the anxious motion she was able to stop and forced her hands to her sides.

"River, are yo..."

"I'm fine." River interrupted.

"Are you su..."

"What do we do now?"

"We should..." The Doctor paused while he tried to gather his thoughts before suddenly becoming animate again. "We should go back to the beginning! Yes, let's do that. When you get lost the best plan is to go back to the start."

"Can we do that?" Amy asked confused. "I thought you said there would be too much of a paradox created if we just tried to stop the Valeyard before any of this happened."

"Not the beginning of the Valeyard, we are going back to the beginning of River."

"Okay, now I'm confused too." River admitted.

"Eylsiandia, we're going back to Eylsiandia." The Doctor explained. "That's where the paradox started, you were both there and not there. Remember?"

"Personally I only remember being there." River smiled. "But what is going back to Eylsiandia going to prove?"

"Prove? I'm not trying to prove anything."

"I mean...never mind." River shook her head. "If your instinct is telling you to go to Eylsiandia then that's where we should go."

"That's the spirit."

The Doctor twirled around in place before heading off back towards the TARDIS. Amy looked to River with a worried expression and River flashed her a reassuring smile. It was a good thing that the Doctor was showing some of his usual enthusiasm. He clearly didn't have a plan, but at least he was making the effort to pretend like he knew what he was doing. As they made their way back to the TARDIS everyone kept a sharp look out for Angels, but none of the stony creatures challenged them.

Getting back to the TARDIS River suddenly found herself wanting nothing more than to find a quiet place to lay down and curl up in a warm blanket. She had never found the TARDIS interior to be cold before, in fact usually she felt it was a touch on the warm side. However at the moment she felt like she might actually start shivering if she didn't keep moving. While the Doctor prepared the TARDIS for flight River paced back and forth on the dais. The Doctor stopped mucking with the controls when Amy nudged him and brought River receptive motion to his attention.

"River?" The Doctor asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," River stopped pacing and folded her arms over her chest "it's just cold in here."

The Doctor and Amy exchanged a worried glance that made River's already chilled skin prickle.

"What?" River demanded.

"You say you're cold," Amy said "but you're sweating."

"It's nothing." River repeated.

"It is certainly not nothing." The Doctor said softly as he stepped closer.

"Just leave me alone!" River snarled as she backed away from him.

"River..." Amy admonished.

"It's okay, Amy, it's not her fault." The Doctor assured as he carefully approached River. "Irritability, compulsive movements, chills, sweating, nausea, all signs of..."

The Doctor stopped as River turned and violently thew up over the side of the rail. She jerked away from the Doctor's touch as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She didn't understand the flash of anger that washed over her and she did her best not to lash out at the Doctor as he helped her sit on the glass floor. Once she was down he took a quick scan with the sonic and nodded as he read the results. River's teeth chattered as she began to shiver.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"It's going to be okay, River."

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Withdrawal." The Doctor diagnosed sadly.

"From what?" River asked.

The Doctor gently brought one of River's hands up and pulled the long glove off. The bright gold lines that had been spread over her hands and creeping up her arms were significantly faded. The Doctor brushed one of the receding lines but it didn't flare up the way it had when they had first appeared. River's empty stomach churned as she shivered harder. The Doctor reached up and carded his hand into River's sweat damp hair. She knew he was trying to comfort her but she found her temper flaring again. Taking a shuddering breath River managed to calm herself.

"What's happening to me?"

"The energy you took in from the Vale Blades is acting like a drug, you told me even when it happened how good it felt and that's because it skyrocketed your Lindos levels. However now that the energy is fading your hormones are dropping back down fast and your system is craving more."

"Why is it fading?"

"I don't know, maybe from touching the Angels." The Doctor guessed. "Or maybe it was going to happen anyway."

"Is she going to be okay?" Amy asked as she knelt down next to River.

"It will pass." The Doctor said confidently. "But you are going to need some rest."

"We don't have time for that." River replied as she started to try to get to her feet.

"We will make time." The Doctor said firmly as he helped her up. "Go lay down. Amy go with her."

"I'm fine." River said stubbornly even though she was having a hard time staying on her feet. "You need my help."

"Of course I do, but I also need you healthy. I can snoop around Eylsiandia on my own."

River started to protest once again, however when she put her hand against the Doctor's chest she stopped cold as she felt the Vale Blades that he wore calling to her. She had a vivid flash in her mind of snatching the Blades from their holster and sinking them into his hearts and the rush that would follow. Shaking her head to break the spell River took a step back to distance herself from the temptation of the Blades. Seeing the colour drain from her face the Doctor became more concerned and went to close the space between them once more. River took a deep breath and forced herself to ignore the siren call of the Blades.

"River?"

"I can hear the Blades."

"I had a similar problem back on the Minyan ship," Amy said with sympathy "I couldn't stop cutting myself on them, even without being able to remember them."

"It will take some time, but it should clear from your system." The Doctor assure. "Do you need me to stay with you? I can put the Blades away."

"No, keep them, the Valeyard could be looking for us while we are looking for him and you need to be ready. I'll be fine." River said confidently. "Go. See what is happening on Eylsiandia."

"Are you sure?"

"I can handle it, Doctor, I've had plenty of experience."

"Experience?"

"One way or another I've always been addicted to you."


End file.
